Dust In The Wind
by Mrs. Frodo Baggins
Summary: Two years before Teresa showed up in The Glade, there was Ruby. She was just like everyone else that showed up there, no memory, just her name. What happens when she falls in love with someone she promised herself she wouldn't? NewtxOC
1. Ruby

_**A/N: Hello all! So now James Dashner has sucked me into his lovely series and I can't get enough of it, Newt is actually the first character I've fallen in love with while reading a book. Like, for real. I fell in love with him. Especially after finding out THOMAS BRODIE-SANGSTER IS PLAYING HIM. MY BABY. **_

_**For the first few chapters or so, Gally will definitely be OOC (out of character). It starts out before he gets stung and goes through the Changing. So don't flame! It's meant to be like that!**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of James Dashner's from The Maze Runner series****, I only own Ruby. Everything else belongs to him and his AMAZING work.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ruby**

* * *

_Ruby._

She had to wake up, but her body just wasn't ready.

_Ruby._

Damn, the name just kept coming back in the same, velvet, deep voice.

_Ruby, we can't._

There was a sudden jolt, and the girl finally woke up, but did she? It was still pitch black when she opened her eyes. She tried blinking again, repeatedly, but it was still black.

"What the?" She whispered as she held a hand up, recoiling it as she met a cool, metal surface.

There was a click, and some muffled sounds from above.

Light flooded whatever she was in, and her eyes shot pain through her head.

Her heart had already began to thump tremendously, and her breathing began to pick up as the gasps and confused voices emitted from above her.

"It's a girl!"

"Get the little thing out, shakin' like a leaf!"

Ruby shielded her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself as someone hoisted her into their arms, handing her off to someone above.

This wasn't happening.

Actually, she didn't even know what was happening. She couldn't remember a thing!

Except the name. . . . Ruby.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember. Nothing was working, and it scared her to death.

She had probably been kidnapped, kidnapped from where? Who had taken her? Where were her parents?

Did she even have any?

What about brothers, or sister? Were they here too?

Did she have a boy that loved her, cared for her?

Nothing. There was nothing. No memory, not even a blur of one.

"No, no!" She cried out, clinging to whoever it was that was holding her. She couldn't contain the sobs that were forming in her throat, and she let it loose. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she squeezed her eyes even tighter.

"It's alright, it'll all make sense soon," the voice whispered, trying to calm her.

"No! Put me down and leave me alone, I want to go home!" She shrieked, finally opening her eyes.

The Asian boy only sadly shook his head, "This is home now, Greenie."

Ruby shook her head, "What did you do to me?" She exclaimed, pointing a finger at him as she shoved against his chiseled chest.

"Nothing!"

"Put me down!" She screamed, he did just that and set her down on the lush, green grass.

Stumbling back a little, dizziness overcame her and she shrieked when she felt a set of hand on her shoulders steadying her.

"Whoa there, don't be gettin' to freaked, Greenie." A dark boy said as he smirked.

"Get your hands off me, someone tell me what's going on!" She demanded, fuming.

"Hold on-"

"NOW!" She yelled in his face, jabbing a finger into his chest. The boy seemed to take the hint that this girl wasn't taking no for an answer, and nodded his head.

"I won't tell you everythin' right now, seein' as you need some rest. But welcome to the Glade," he said as he nodded. Ruby noticed more boys standing in a group behind him, curiously watching in wonder.

Ruby shook her head and narrowed her gaze at the dark boy.

"I want to go home," she whispered, the sobs were coming back now as faces flashed in bits and pieces in her mind, the details of the faces blurred and faded. She knew they were people she had once known, and a familiar feeling swept over her when she closed her eyes to try and get a better grip on the images.

But just as soon as they were there, they were gone.

"No!" She screamed again, crying and cringing. Someone lifted her into their arms again and began to walk away, Ruby cried into the chest of the boy, whoever it was, and clung to the collar of his shirt. She didn't care if the boys laughed at her, or if the boy carrying her was rolling his eyes, she wanted home.

She wanted to remember.

* * *

_Ruby, we can't._

Shooting upright from sleep, Ruby groaned, this was the fourth time she had woken up since being placed in the small bed. A big glass of water sat on her bedside table, and two pieces of bread as well.

It was darker outside than it had been when she arrived, probably evening.

Her head pounded and all she wanted to do was talk to someone. As if someone read her thoughts, the dark boy and two others strode in and took positions around her bed.

"Feelin' better, Greenie?" He asked quietly as she nodded, "Well we didn't put that food there for nothing, eat up." He commanded.

Ruby did just that and relished in the bland, but amazing, taste of the white bread on the plate next to her. Within a minute she had eaten both pieces and gulped down the entire glass of water.

The boys chuckled and watched as she leaned her head back against the wall, suddenly the blurry images and familiar feeling came back, it was her family.

She knew it had to be.

The tears came back too, and she did nothing to stop them. She just sat there, sniffing and letting the wetness of the tears sit under her eyes.

"We all did the same thing you're doing, it's okay," one of the boys next to her said quietly. She turned and smiled at him in thanks as he nodded to her.

"I just want answers," she whimpered as she wiped her eyes.

"We know, and you'll get them tomorrow, on your tour." The dark boy responded, "Now, quit your cryin' and get yourself a proper meal, miss, uh-?"

"Ruby. That's all I can remember." She said as he nodded.

"Well, Greenie, I'm Alby. This here is Minho," he pointed to the Asian boy, then to the one that had comforted her just moments before, "And that there is Gally."

The two boys waved and nodded at her as she slowly began to pull the covers off of her and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

Pain shot through her body as she stood, swaying a little with a hand on her forehead. Gally took her arm and steadied her, she sighed and slowly began to walk toward the door.

"Wait, how old am I again?" She whispered to herself, straining to remember.

"We're guessing fifteen," Minho said as he appeared next to her.

"I'm fifteen too, I think," Gally said as she nodded.

Minho slipped his hand into the crook of his elbow, "I'll tell you what, I think we're gonna be great pals." Sarcasm dripped from his voice and made her chuckle, "You put up one hell of a fight for a girl, punched me square in the jaw after waking up from a dream the first time," he turned his face so she could see the blackening bruise. She gasped, but suddenly began to laugh.

"I did that?"

"Shuck yeah you did!"

"Shuck?"

"You'll get used to the klunk words we've made up," Alby said with a smirk, as if remembering something.

The girl sighed, "So where's the rest of the girls here, huh?"

All three boys exchanged glances, then looked back to her, "You're the only one, Greenie." Alby said.

Ruby squeezed her eyes shut, "What?"

"Only girl, and you're the third person to arrive since we've all gotten here, so we figure more girls will come in time." Gally assured her as she huffed.

"Well, then I guess I'll have to show all you shuck-heads up then!"

Minho and Gally let go of their hold on Ruby after she began to walk mainly on her own, and up the steps into the dining area. It was in a small shack next to the larger one they had come from, and the room smelled great.

The room went silent as they entered, all eyes turned to the girl.

Coming to a halt, Ruby suddenly felt panicked and anxious, she didn't want to move another inch, and just wanted to curl up and become invisible. Fidgeting with her hands, she sucked in a sharp breath, trying to speak.

"What are you slintheads lookin' at? Get back to your food before I shove it up your rear-ends, all of ya!" Alby yelled before Ruby could speak, she was grateful for that. The boys turned to back to their tables as if nothing had happened, and Ruby followed behind Minho to get her food.

"Name's Frypan!" The dark skinned, short boy announced from behind the counter, he was sporting a growing beard and wore a chef hat, and apron to top it off. He shook Ruby's hand and piled her plate with potatoes, chicken, and cinnamon apples.

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"You can come back for seconds anytime ya like, Greenie," he waved her off and served the other three, Gally went to sit with some other boys and Minho and Alby guided her to a table in the corner.

Another boy sat there, playing with his food and eating small bits of it. He had short, messy blonde hair that had an immense wave to it, he seemed a little jumpy too.

Ruby took a seat diagonally across from him, her plate landing on the table caused him to jump and his light, warm brown eyes landed on her, frightened but in awe as well. He let out a breath and Minho patted him on the back.

"She ain't that scary, bro!"

The boy rolled his eyes, "That bloody plate..." He trailed off and shook his head.

Alby laughed, "I'm sure you know her name, Ruby." He pointed at Ruby while looking at the boy, "This is Newt, Greenie."

Ruby chuckled, "Newt?"

Newt glared at her, "That's bloody well correct, my name sound funny to you?" He snapped at her.

"A newt is an animal, course it does."

Ruby felt she could be this playful with him for some reason, but the boy showed no signs of the same feeling.

How had she remembered a newt was an animal? Of all the things to actually remember...

Newt rolled his eyes, but smirked anyways, "At least I don't look like one, Greenie."

Ruby glared daggers at him, but the boy didn't look back to her.

"My name is Ruby," she retorted, the three boys chuckling in response.

"Nah, it's Greenie for now, until next month. Newt here was Greenie until you came along," Minho responded.

Ruby cocked a brow at him, "Next month? Why next month?"

Alby shared a look at Minho, "Shut it, Newbie, no questions until your tour tomorrow."

"But-"

"None. Got it?" Alby snapped his head to her, eyebrows narrowed and a scowl crossing his face.

Ruby nodded and looked away back down to her food, sparing a glance at Newt.

The boy was staring at her, not bothering to look away even as she caught his gaze. They held it their, until he subtly... winked? Did he just wink at her?

She didn't want to ask, that'd be embarrassing.

"So how old are you all?" She asked.

"Sixteen, at least," Minho responded as he let out a belch.

"Same," Alby replied.

Newt glanced back down at his food, "Fifteen."

"Me too!" Ruby exclaimed, realizing the excitement in her voice was probably a little too loud and too much for her own good.

Blushing, she coughed and looked back down at her food, pushing it around her plate. Minho and Alby exchanged yet more looks at each other, before snorting to themselves and picking up their plates to leave.

"Newt! You get to show her to her sleeping quarters," Alby called out as Newt sighed.

"Good that," he replied quietly, slinking down a little.

Ruby looked outside, and it was dark out now. Newt noticed this too and glanced at his wrist, to a digital watch.

"Should be about time the-"

He was cut off by a terrifying, horrible, painful, sickening sound of metal against rock and the rumbling of the shack around them. Ruby gripped the table and let out a terrified shriek, falling backwards onto the ground from the picnic table. Scooting against it, she covered her ears and shut her eyes.

"This isn't happening, I want to go home! This isn't happening. This. Isn't. Happening!" She began to repeat to herself, a lone tear trailing down her cheek. More blurry faces clouded her mind as she tried to get a correct hold on them, but they slipped away.

With the combined feelings of terror and frustration, a deep, instance feeling of sadness overwhelmed her and she began to sob again.

The rumbling stopped, followed by a loud boom! and another on the other side of the area.

"It's okay, it's over," someone whispered in front of her. Ruby shook her head, hiding behind her hands and hair. Newt's hands were on her shoulders, lightly squeezing them.

"I want to go home," she whimpered, knowing she'd said this many times now.

"I know," Newt said back, strong hands pulling her up. Slowly, she peeled her hands away from her face, looking around and sighing in relief as she noticed no one but them were there.

"What the hell was that?" She shrieked.

Newt glanced out the window, "The bloody walls, they close every night."

"The, walls? They... close?"

"Close and lock, nothing comes in and nothing goes out."

"What can come in that's beyond them?" She asked, looking up at the boy who easily had three inches on her.

Newt shook his head, "No more questions," he scolded.

Ruby nodded and wiped her eyes, honestly too tired to fight or ask anything. Newt watched her as she ran a hand through her thick, layered hair and tug at it.

"Where do I sleep?" She asked as Newt gestured to the door.

"Out that way."

* * *

**TEAM NEWT! What team are you? **

**Few more months to go until the movie, who else is pumped? Well, I couldn't hold back any longer on my excitement to update so I did, and I am waiting to hear back from someone about Beta reading for this, as I feel I can't quite get a grip on some of the character's personalities.**

**Reviews appreciated!**

**-Kendall**

** Mrs. Frodo Baggins**


	2. Nightmares

_**A/N: Hey guys! Originally this was two separate chapters, but I combined them and made chapter 2! I got a few favorites the DAY I published this, which is awesome! I'm hoping you all like the story. And a HUGE thanks to my new Beta Reader for this story: XoDixonXo! GO and check out her Maze Runner story, "Save Me From Myself", it's a NewtxOC and the most reviewed/favorited of the Maze Runner stories on the site! It's reeeeeeeally good. She sort of inspired me to actually publish this, so I partially dedicate this entire story to her!**_

_**Also, my very good friend Hayden made me a cover for the story! Go check out the full drawing (as well as her other drawings) on her deviantART: FlanChanVon**_

_**TMR Trailer that's out? Yeah, I found someone who got the trailer music for it on YouTube AND IT'S AWESOME.**_

_**This one's for you, girly! Thanks for accepting the job!**_

******Disclaimer: I own nothing of James Dashner's from The Maze Runner series****, I only own Ruby. Everything else belongs to him and his AMAZING work.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Nightmares**

* * *

Newt led her to the larger house again, back past the stairs she had come down from and to a small passageway in the back. There wasn't a room or anything, just a random passageway. A mattress had been laid there and a few blankets were set out for her; next to the mattress was a small crate with a lit candle on a brass holder and a book.

Ruby walked over and picked the book up. It was new and hadn't been read—it didn't even seem as if it had been opened.

"What is that?" Newt asked, breaking the silence.

"A book,"

"I know that, shuck-face, what book?"

"A Journey To The Center Of The Earth, by Jules Verne," she said as she handed it to him, "Who gave it to me?"

"It came with you in the Box, along with another crate for you," he pointed to the back corner of the passageway to show that, indeed a crate (bigger than the one with the candle on it), sat in the corner.

_**For Ruby**_

The girl read this on the top of the crate, "Can I have something to open it with?" she asked Newt, who nodded and left to find something that could be of use.

She held the book tighter in her hand, longing to read it as soon as possible. It felt like something she'd been attached to and loved. Perhaps reading it would trigger something in her? Spark a memory?

Newt returned with a crowbar and Ruby jammed it under the top plank of the crate. After wedging it in and pushing down on it several times, the top popped off and appeared to have a few items inside.

Ruby was inwardly jumping for joy at the sight of... girl necessities. There was even a pen and stack of paper inside, and a hairbrush. Newt began to peer over her shoulder to look when she slammed the crate shut.

"What's in there?" he asked. Ruby noted that there was something different about his voice, it didn't sound like the other boys around the Glade.

It was kind of cute. . .

"None of your business, that's what."

"Come on, let me see-"

"What, you wanna borrow a tampon?" she asked with a smile. Newt blushed and went wide eyed, shaking his head and sighing.

The boy turned to leave but stopped at the end of the hallway, "You don't have to sleep in here all the time. . . Lots of us sleep outside, only the ones who cry stay inside here."

"Why in here?"

Newt shrugged his shoulders, "I guess crying inside the house makes them feel like they're at home,"

Ruby nodded and looked away, tears forming in her own eyes, "Good night, Newt."

"Night, Greenie."

* * *

The nightmare hit her like a ton of bricks. Actually, more like a lightning bolt, as that was what she saw in her dream. It struck the ground, the windows in the room she stood in shattered and pierced her skin, cutting her and making her arms bleed. Screams erupted from all around her, hands pulling her down and around, jerking her violently.

Each voice cried out something different, pleading for help.

Ruby tried to pull each person up, but soon the weight was too much and she sank to the ground.

Now she looked down and saw she sat on a circular piece of floor as the hands continued to pull on her, wailing terribly and sobbing. The lightning struck again and this time something above her cracked.

Still being jerked violently, she could barely see straight as she looked up.

The roof was crumbling to pieces above her, hitting her as she sat there, helpless to move from the weight. She was drowning, the hands seemed to multiply and the cries intensifying.

Ruby began to scream as well, the lightning striking brighter each time she cried out for help, trying to save the people pulling down and also trying to stand on her own.

_Help me! Someone!_

The words couldn't come out, _wouldn't_ come out.

Then, the roof crumbled and sent the circular piece of flooring falling as well, and beneath her Ruby drowned in a sea of people wailing, pulling her under and crying for help.

Just when she thought she was pulling herself up, she let out an ear-piercing scream and was pulled under for good.

* * *

"Hold her still!" Someone shouted as Ruby felt her body being flung forward and up from the mattress, sobs wracked her body and she felt herself being propelled against someone holding her back.

"No!" She screamed, gripping the shirt of whoever it was.

"Calm down-"

"I couldn't save them, and they drowned me!" She sobbed, crying now and loosening her grip. Her uneven breaths hurt her chest, heaving in and out as she choked on her spit and cried, her salty tears stinging her eyes and tasting odd on her tongue.

She could feel their hands on her again, pulling her under.

"Don't let them pull me down again! Oh god, no!" She shrieked even louder, clinging to the boy.

"Newt, pull her back and lay her down!"

Someone wrapped their arms around her torso and she fell back into their chest.

Someone was pulling her down, trying to drown her.

"No! Let go!" She cried and squirmed violently in their hold.

Who was Newt? These boys, who were they?

"A little shuckin' help here, guys?"

Ruby convulsed violently, knowingly, trying to fend off any hold on her body she was about to get.

Her legs were caught in someone's grip and she easily brought her knee up into the boy's groin. A howl escaped his mouth and he fell back, the person holding her around her torso tightened his hold around her.

Yet again her ankles were in a tight grip as well as her knees, so Ruby brought both her elbows back into the boy holding her. He grunted and let go, but easily caught her as she tried to escape.

"Ruby! Listen to me!" A rough, but calming and twangy voice called out. Her eyes savagely roamed as she continued to squirm, avoiding the gaze of the boy talking to her, "It was just a nightmare, you're alive."

"Shut up!" She snarled, spitting in the boy's face.

He did nothing but wipe the spit from his eye, "I know you're scared, this is normal to have a nightmare the first night."

Ruby glared at him, "How do I know you aren't going to drag me down?"

"Ruby, listen,"

The voice behind her was much deeper and solid, a low hum in her ears. It caught her off guard, and slowly the block of fear in her mind began to fade.

"We aren't going to drag you down, Ruby, just relax and listen to our voices." Someone else cooed.

Ruby squirmed again, but to no avail. Her muscles burned and she was beginning to feel run down.

As if a curtain had been drawn from her senses, all reality was pulled back into her and she saw Minho holding her ankles, Alby on her knees, and Gally next to her. Leaning back into the chiseled chest of the boy holding her torso, she looked up at him, and it was Newt.

Then, the tears came, she made no sound but buried her face into her hands, her shoulders jerking up and down as she cried.

"That's better, now," Alby said as he released his hold on her knees, Minho doing the same.

The boys didn't leave her side; in fact, they stayed until she finished crying.

Newt began to release his hold on her, but she panicked at the feeling of his security leaving. Her hands shot to his wrists, and she began to breathe quickly again, "No, don't leave!"

Newt nodded and quickly wrapped his arms around her again, "Sorry."

Alby seemed to look down at the girl in sympathy, as if he knew the feeling of wanting security too.

Minho sighed and shook his head in sadness, and Gally looked away and rubbed his nose, sighing in relief.

Ruby just leaned back into Newt and tried to get her breathing back under control, eventually following the rise and fall of Newt's own chest to match his breathing.

Absentmindedly, Newt's thumb ran over her knuckles repeatedly as he stared ahead of him, a depression settling on him as he remembered his own first night here.

All four of the boys felt this, and stayed with Ruby to make sure she felt safe.

"Don't leave until I fall asleep, please," she whispered, looking down at her hands on Newt's wrists, his thumb stopping on her first knuckle.

The four nodded.

"We're stayin' right here, and someone'll be right down the hall in a chair, watchin' for ya." Alby quietly responded.

Ruby nodded, "Thanks,"

The boys didn't know why they chose to be this protective. Maybe it was just the plain fact that she was a girl that gave them this instinct, like it was their jobs. Maybe it was the way that she so violently convulsed when she screamed or after when she was awake and confused, or how terribly shrill and chilling her wails and screams were as she dreamed that scared them and made them want to stay, just to make it all end.

The four exchanged tired glances and sighed individually, they knew it would be like this for a while, but eventually they'd have to let her solve it on her own and get on with their lives and figure out the mystery of why they were even there in the first place.

* * *

She woke up screaming every hour, two boys taking turns at the end of the hallway instead of one.

These times she recognized them right away and let them constrain her, the convulsions seemed to come out of nowhere and Ruby couldn't control them. Her body would go into panic mode; she figured that was why there was no control.

The fourth hour was when she woke up screaming Gally's name. The boy had shown her genuine concern, and she felt a brotherly gravitation towards him. They rushed him over and she lazily clung to him, panting and falling back asleep.

They'd never had someone waking up every hour, and it was wearing the boys down. They cleared out the house so the boys inside didn't have to listen to the screaming anymore and get some rest themselves—they left without complaint.

"Was it the same dream?" A very groggy Frypan asked as he handed her some crackers. She nodded vigorously and took one bite.

"This time I saw some of your faces though," she whispered, shaking her head. Minho was taking this shift with Frypan, and he sat next to her.

"You're shiverin', Greenie,"

"I'm not cold," she responded.

Minho nodded, "Okay,"

Ruby finally calmed down and laid her head on the pillow, curling up and praying that she wouldn't even dream. So she decided to fill her mind with pleasant thoughts until she slipped into sleep.

But she couldn't remember anything that was pleasant to her.

Then Gally's face appeared in her mind, soon followed by a certain blonde who had held her the first nightmare.

Newt.

The two stayed in her mind until she fell asleep.

* * *

"Up for your tour today?" Alby asked as Ruby yawned.

"Sure,"

"Don't think I'll be letting you sleep in all the time, Greenie! Shuck, you slept right through the walls opening!" He exclaimed, pulling her up and showing her down the hall.

"So where does this tour begin?" She asked.

Alby pointed to the large house when they got out, "That there is Homestead, got it? You sleep in there and in there ONLY, got it?"

Ruby nodded, "Did you guys build it?"

"Shuck no, these slintheads couldn't build that," he responded.

Ruby chuckled, "Okay, so what else?"

"That over there is the kitchen and dinin' area, we eat at breakfast and dinner together, and you can go for snacks whenever, just beware of Frypan...

"Got your gardens over here and the animals next to it. That red building is the Blood House," Alby pointed to what looked like a small barn, and Ruby shivered at the name. The name lived up to the building's color.

"Back in the left corner is the Deadheads, we've got one buried back there-"

"Buried?" Ruby shrieked and paled a little.

"Yeah, klunk-head got stung, nothing we could do."

"Stung? What-"

"No questions until the end, Greenie, got it?" Alby rounded on her and glowered at her.

Ruby gulped and nodded, "I'll follow you," she squeaked.

Alby nodded and continued on, "The Slammer is past the bathrooms and Homestead. Try anythin' sketchy and you'll be in there faster than your klunk-" he paused, "Just don't test me, Newbie."

"I got it," Ruby rolled her eyes.

"And over there is The Box. Every week on the same day we get supplies, food, and clean clothes. Seein' as you're a girl and all, I give you permission to put in separate, special requests if you need anything." He said as she smiled in thanks, "And once a month we get a Greenbean like you, fresh and as scatter-brained as all of us."

Ruby frowned, "Who sends them, and the supplies?"

Alby gave her a sideways glance, "We don't know..."

"You don't know?"

"Did I stutter?" He glared at her, "The Creators, that's what we call 'em."

Well, damn the Creators for putting them there.

"Last but not least, the number one rule in the Glade, do _not_ go outside the walls. _Ever_."

"Why?"

"Questions at the end! You'll learn why, but out there is The Maze. Don't try and run, we haven't figured a way out yet. Lost people trying to, so don't try it. The shuck creators probably find it entertaining to watch us die."

Anger flashed in Alby's eyes that mirrored Ruby's own sudden feelings. How could someone do that to them? To children? The youngest boys here had to be ten or eleven, didn't they have families that should be taking care of them?

"The Maze," Ruby whispered, looking toward the set of walls to their left. Now they looked menacing.

"Now, questions?"

Ruby nodded, "Okay, so what are Grievers? And why do the walls close every night and morning? Have there been other girls-"

"Whoa there, Greenie! No, no other girls. The walls close every night to protect us from," he paused and shook his head, "To protect us from the shuck Grievers."

"What do they do that's so bad? Are they that dangerous?"

"Shuck yes they're dangerous! They only come out at night, though. They sting you."

Ruby shivered, "Like a small bug sting?"

Alby shook his head, "No, with big, shuckin' huge stingers from their bodies, man. It ain't fun to get stung by one of those things."

"What happens then?"

Alby once again shook his head and shuddered, "Bad things, Greenie."

The tour hadn't taken that long and Ruby didn't have much to ask after learning about the Grievers.

"We'll start running you through Keeper training tomorrow, see where you'll be most helpful around here." Alby said as he waved to a few boys.

"Keeper training? What are Keepers?"

"Keepers run separate areas around here, like Zart is the Keeper of the gardens, and Winston is Keeper of the Blood House, got it?"

"Please don't sign me up for Blood House," Ruby groaned.

"Slim it, girly, don't be moanin' around me, got it? Everyone had to figure out where they were, so you gotta do it too!" Alby exclaimed as the girl flinched a little. She nodded her head and followed behind him as they walked to the dining area. A few boys sat outside and talked, others playing hand games, or just watching.

Ruby caught sight of Gally sitting alone at a table, scribbling on a piece of paper. Alby said he'd be talking with Frypan, so she parted with him and headed to the boy at the table.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Gally jumped a little but his eyes didn't leave the paper, "Nah, you can."

Ruby sat down and watched his hands vigorously move over the paper, smudging some of the lines.

"What is that?"

Gally seemed to brighten a little and smiled up at her, "Well, I'm trying to come up with a sketch for a greenhouse, for Zart to keep some of his other plants."

Ruby smiled back, "You draw, then?"

Gally shook his head, "Well, yes, but I draw blueprints. I'm Keep of the Builders."

"Oh, wow. That's awesome," Ruby said quietly as Gally sheepishly smiled.

It went quiet, and she watched him sketch again, mesmerized by how his hands moved so lightly across the paper.

"Is that why they call you Ruby?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Huh?"

Gally reached forward and tugged at a strand of hair. It was hidden by the side of her neck and under some of her thick, layered hair. When he pulled the strand over her shoulder, she saw it was a bright, artificially colored, ruby piece of hair.

"Whoa," she whispered, "Haven't seen that before..."

"The Creators might have done that, or maybe you did before you came." Gally suggested.

"The Creators did what to you?" A voice piped up from behind, it was Newt. He paused and marveled at her hair when he saw it, "Bloody hell, Greenie, how'd you do that?"

"I don't have a shuck clue," She responded in awe, the boys chuckled at her.

"The slang sounds weird coming from you," Gally commented as he packed up his things, "I'm gonna give this to some of the builders and hopefully we can get started."

Gally waved to the two and left, Newt taking his spot across from Ruby, who was still gawking at her hair.

"So you heard about the Maze?"

Ruby nodded, "Yeah, weird stuff, I just wanna know who put us here."

Newt scoffed, "We'll never bloody know, that's for sure."

"Well, have you tried communicating?"

"How the shuck are we gonna do that, birdie?"

"Birdie?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"It's my new nickname for ya; anyways, if you have any ideas we haven't tried, let me know."

"Wait, what have you tried exactly?"

Newt scratched his chin in thought, "Sent notes back down in the box a few times, asking things, but never get a response."

"Have you ever tried sending someone back down?"

"That was what they did after I came up," Newt remarked, fear flashing in his eyes as he remembered waking up in that dark, cold box.

". . . .And?" Ruby pried.

"Nothin', shuck box didn't even move."

Ruby sighed, "Well, you could try opening the doors and sending someone down, done that yet?"

Newt looked up at her then back down to the floor, "Well, not yet. We've talked about it, but..."

Ruby nodded, "You're afraid of what'll happen."

"Yeah,"

"Well, think about it and I'll tell Alby we should try."

Newt nodded, "We have a Gathering tonight, the Keepers are deciding where I should be placed."

"I'm assuming a Gathering is a meeting?"

"Good that, and you'll go through it too, birdie."

"Quit calling me that, I'm not an animal."

Newt smirked, "Not likely, Greenie."

Ruby rolled her eyes, "What do you want to do here anyways?"

Newt cleared his throat, "I've been nominated to be a Runner, for the Maze. But I'd really just like to be second in command here."

"A Runner?"

Newt paled a little, "Alby didn't tell you about that?"

"Nope, Alby doesn't seem keen on telling me a lot of things."

Newt sighed, "Runners spend all day in the Maze, trying to find a way out."

Ruby nodded, it was actually a really smart idea. But hadn't they found a way out by now?

"How long have you all been here anyways?"

"Well, seeing as you're the second one to pop up, this is our second month here, but my first month."

So they'd been here two months, and _still_ hadn't found a way out?

* * *

**So I know this chapter sort of dragged, but I had to get the boring things out of the way and we will be getting into the drama soon! LIKE NEXT CHAPTER SOON! Thanks guys!**

**Drop a shuck review, Greenies! ;)**

**-Kendall**

**Mrs. Frodo Baggins**


	3. The Bet

_**A/N: Sorry this took a few days, my family and I decided to take a super last minute vacation and I forgot to post before I left! Needless to say I had a lovely time on Lake Michigan, it was gorgeous (as it always is) and I have myself a nice tan going on (THAT'S A FIRST GEEZ)! Without further ado, I give to you a very short (I seriously am sorry about how short this is) chapter 3! The first part is in Ruby's POV, which will happen once in awhile!**_

_**And just to clarify, I know that Newt was part of the original Gladers. . . . but I decided to change that bit for this story. Thanksies!**_

_**Thank you to XoDixonXo for beta reading for me and for helping me with my mistakes!**_

**********Disclaimer: I own nothing of James Dashner's from The Maze Runner series****, I only own Ruby. Everything else belongs to him and his AMAZING work.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Bet**

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

I had basically figured out by now that we were all screwed.

Someone put us in here for a reason and placed a freaking maze around us. Who would do that? Why? That was all I could think of as I left Newt and headed to one of the tables outside.

"You hear about the bet?" I heard one of the boys whisper at another nearby table.

There were a few more muffled voices as they scooted closer and ducked their heads. Glancing out of the corner of my eye, I watched them spare looks at me and smile, laugh even.

"Got something to say, boys?" I asked loudly.

But I immediately regretted the decision when the four of them turned with angered looks. They were definitely some of the bigger and stronger Gladers around here, tough looking and probably had short fuses.

Maybe they looked even a bit. . . . hungry?

"No, just keep lookin' all pretty and don't pay no attention to us," the tallest boy said, raising a brow at me.

I gulped, turning away and stalking off toward Homestead.

Great, this is what I get for being the only girl here. And what was this bet going on? Was it with the entire Glade?

And it probably had something to do with _me._

Shuck my life.

Plopping down on my pathetic, little mattress in the lone hallway, I picked up my book and began to read. Soon, I had lost myself in Jules Verne's words, swallowing it in as if it were much needed oxygen.

I knew this book. I had to have read it before, that much I knew. I could finish certain lines before reading them to myself, and even ended up predicting the ending to one of the chapters!

"Dinner time!" Someone exclaimed from the doorway of the Homestead, snapping me out of my own little world.

Reluctantly, I set my book down. Minho appeared next to me as I exited the house, swatting my arm and falling into step beside me.

"How's your first day, Greenie?"

"Meh,"

Minho raised a brow, "_That_ boring?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I slept nearly half of my day, so I didn't get much done, and the tour took about an hour. By the time it was done I was back there reading for who knows how long."

Minho rolled his eyes, "Reading is for slintheads-"

"Gee thanks!" I shrieked with sarcasm, Minho laughed.

We entered the dining area, and I could feel the air in the room change. The roar of boy's laughter and talk was still buzzing, but it felt pinpointed toward me, or towards someone specific. Some of the boys glared at me, with that same hungry look I had seen in the four Gladers earlier.

Minho had to push me along after I stood frozen for a few seconds. I took my food and quickly headed to a seat next to Alby and Gally.

"You okay?" Gally asked as I sat next to him.

"Yep,"

Alby directed his stare to me, "You look sick,"

I peered up at him from where I sat, "I feel fine, maybe it's my sleep schedule being thrown off of something."

A few other boys sat down with us, saying their hellos to Gally and Alby, the latter eventually excusing himself to "take a klunk".

Lovely.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned, meeting the distant look of one the four boys from earlier that day.

"So, you hear about the bet?"

My heart skipped a beat, and not the good type of skipping a beat. I could feel Gally's stare on me from behind.

"Uh, nope!" I responded with a small smile.

The boy raised a brow and turned to smirk at his friends behind him.

"Well, a few of us have a bet, you see. Just a few of my friends, over who'll be able to kiss ya first." He winked at me, laughing with his friends.

"Slim it, Reid," Gally warned from behind in a growl.

I gulped, "That's, nice. . . ."

"So how about it, give me a nice one right here on my cheek?"

Reid turned and pointed to his cheek, waiting. I turned to look at Gally, who was giving me a warning glance.

What do I do?

It wouldn't be a bad thing, at least he would win his bet and it'd all be over.

But what good would that do, giving myself a reputation already? Right then and there I decided to lay low around the Glade, keep my mouth shut and not piss anyone off.

"Maybe some other time," I responded quietly and turned back to my food, pushing it around with my fork.

"Oh, come on. Just one little-"

"She said _another time_, slinthead," I heard Alby butt in as he returned, Newt beside him and sharing the same warning glare to Reid.

Reid sat up and nodded, "My bad, Alby. . . . _Sir_,"

The way he said 'sir' was menacing and degrading to Alby, but he showed no signs of menacing tone. The two continued to glare at one another while Newt made his way behind me and lightly pushed me over, sitting between Reid and I.

"Thanks-"

"Just shut up," Newt whispered as I turned and stared back down at my food. The tension in the air was thick and my face was burning.

Alby eventually took his seat across from me and occasionally glanced over at Reid, who had gone back to his conversation with his friends.

There was a hand on mine, it was Gally. Looking at him, I saw a look of concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine," I whispered.

Gally nodded, "Stay away from him, got it?"

I nodded—I would definitely do that. He let go of my hand and we went back to eating, letting the tension die down and eventually were able to get back to a normal conversation.

A few minutes went by before someone came and tapped Alby on the shoulder, motioning to the door with the jerk of their head. Alby excused himself and left, Gally taking his spot across from me.

"Where's he going?" I asked, peering to look out the window.

Newt sucked in a sharp breath, "The Gathering."

Gally smiled at him, "Congratulations, Newt!"

Turning to him I smiled, "Oh yeah, you get to find out where you're placed, right?"

He nodded, "What if I get put in the bloody gardens?"

Gally scoffed, "Yeah, right, Zart was _excited _to get you out of his crops. Don't worry,"

"That was meant to be offensive but thanks, mate." Newt responded with a smirk.

Chuckling, I patted his shoulder, "I bet you get to be a Runner,"

Newt kept his eyes on the spot where my hand was, even when I pulled it away. He turned back to face his food, smiling to himself.

Wait.

Reality check.

I was surrounded by tons of teenage boys.

_Teenage boys._

If anything started between me and another Glader, there'd be plenty of talk and a reputation would start and spread like a wildfire.

Pushing away any thoughts about Newt's looks at my hand or in general, any thoughts on Newt at all, I turned and stood, giving Gally and Newt both smiles.

"I'll see you guys later. Good luck Newt."

"Thanks, birdie."

Rolling my eyes I walked away, handing my plate to Frypan and going out the door. Not too far away, I could see a few boys headed behind the Homestead.

"Greenie!" The booming voice of Minho exclaimed from behind me.

Jumping, I whirled around, "What?"

"Gathering's tonight, Newt said you wanted to talk to Alby about the Box. You got some ideas?"

"Wait, Alby actually wants to listen?"

"It's a first, I know, but he does."

"So, do I go right now?"

Minho shook his head, "Wait on the Homestead porch with Newt, he'll come get you when he's done."

Peering over his shoulder, indeed Newt was sitting on the porch, face in his hands.

I nodded and waved to Minho, slowly trudging to Newt's hunched over figure.

* * *

Newt jumped upon hearing the creak of the rickety Homestead steps, glancing up to see who it was that was in front of him.

"Hey," Ruby said quietly as she sat a few feet away from him.

Newt nodded to her and turned back to staring at the ground.

A lot of things were going through his head.

"You okay?"

"Not really."

"Okay,"

It was silent, and Newt actually wanted to hear her voice again.

"Why're you here, Greenie?"

Ruby chuckled softly, "Thanks to you, I've got to go tell Alby my ideas. You know, about sending someone back down the Box and communicating?"

Newt nodded, "Right."

"Dude, you need to calm down." Ruby said as she stared Newt straight in the eyes.

"Well when you're being sorted you let me know, _then_ you can tell me how you feel. Bet you'll feel the same way I do." Newt snapped, glaring at her slightly.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Sure," she paused and bit her lip, "You really don't want to be a Runner, do you?"

Newt was surprised, she seemed to read him so easily.

"No, that's not it. I'm just nervous for the results is all."

_Lie._

"Really?"

Newt glanced up at her, "_Really_ really. I wouldn't have accepted the nomination if I didn't want the job."

Ruby nodded, "You're braver than I could ever be, Newt. The Maze sounds terrifying."

Newt nodded, "That it is, sweetheart."

Internally Newt winced, and showed the expression on his face at the odd word that escaped his mouth just then. It just felt natural, not to call specifically _Ruby_ 'sweetheart', but just to say it.

But the word just sounded so. . . . intimate.

Ruby even went slightly wide-eyed and looked away.

"Yeah," she responded.

"Newt, we're ready for ya,"

The two looked up to see a stern-faced Minho, he nodded at Newt and turned to leave. With another sharp breath, Newt stood and followed him, stopping to spare one more glance at the wearily smiling Ruby.

"Greenie!"

Ruby sat up from her spot on the porch, they had been meeting for at least thirty minutes, and the girl was almost asleep. Minho disappeared around the corner and she followed him just as Newt had.

When she rounded the corner, she ran into Newt abruptly. He caught her around the waist before she could tumble backwards, and her cheeks heated up.

"Sorry," she whispered.

Newt smirked, "You should be more careful, birdie."

"Why? Because you won't always be around to save me?" Ruby asked as she pushed him away playfully.

Newt shook his head, "You can bet I'll always be there to save your shuck hind, Greenie."

The blonde winked at her and turned to leave.

"Is that a promise?" She called after him.

Newt stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder at her, a twinkle in his eye, "I guess it is,"

Ruby chuckled, "I'll talk to you later, Newt."

And with that, she turned and trudged toward the hut, thinking about Newt's promise. She hoped he meant it.

* * *

**IS THIS A LITTLE BIT OF NEWTxRUBY GOING ON? Let's hope so! Guys their ship name could be Newby lol. NEWBY. If you have a better name, let me know!**

**Love you Greenies, REVIEW.**

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**


	4. I Want To Hold Your Hand

_**A/N: Sorry, I am a few days late with uploading (maybe a week). I started school last Wednesday and BOY has it been busy! I have already had three projects assigned to me and so that was chaotic (and unnecessary ugh). Junior year is gonna be tough, especially with an AP Psychology class and Spanish 3, but I am doing well so far, and looking forward to it. Let the college hunting begin! Sadly. I feel like I am growing up way too fast!**_

_**IT'S STORMING OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW AND IT IS DELIGHTFUL.**_

_**Don't worry guys, I will keep updating this. I saw some reviews where people were saying they wished I would come back to writing it or hoping I would finish it. I have just begun this story and won't give up that easily, guys! Lol! **_

_**The Newby will definitely start spiking in this chapter, from here on out!**_

_**Thank you to my beta reader: XoDixonXo (go check out her story!), and to my cover art illustrator: Hayden, FlanChanVon (deviantART)!**_

_**I present to you, chapter 4! Title inspiration from one of my favorite Beatles songs,**_** I Want To Hold Your Hand_!_****  
**

**************Disclaimer: I own nothing of James Dashner's from The Maze Runner series****, I only own Ruby. Everything else belongs to him and his AMAZING work.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: I Want To Hold Your Hand**

* * *

Nervously, Ruby peered into the hut. There was one chair in the center and torches lined the walls of the circular building. Around the chair in the center were many other chairs, and the Keepers each took one seat.

Gally sent her a comforting smile, visibly brightening at the sight of the girl. She smiled back and immediately went to the middle.

"So, I hear you have an idea?" Alby said as he turned to face her.

Ruby nodded, "And I'm willing to share if you're willing to hear me out, _completely_, and no questions until the end," she said, hoping Alby would get a little taste of his own medicine.

The boy huffed and sat back in his seat, the rest of the boys staring at her intently. Ruby took a seat and gingerly folded he hands.

"Deal, Greenie," Alby muttered.

Ruby nodded her thanks and began, "So, you say one boy comes up in the Box once a month, right? Well, have you ever tried waiting for the doors to close, wait for the Box to descend completely, and _then_ sending a boy down?"

"How-"

"Not until the end, Minho!"

Minho grumbled something in-audible and sat back.

"Anyways, I say we pry open the doors, tie together some of the strongest vines off the walls and send someone down. A really long rope repelling someone all the way to the bottom. What's the worst that could happen?" Ruby paused to evaluate the current facial expressions of the Keepers—they seemed interested enough, "It'll work."

Alby nodded thoughtfully, "Those vines aren't trustworthy-"

"Already tested it, we just need to pick the strongest ones."

Minho stood, "Well, what if we reach the bottom? What then?"

Ruby smiled, "Then I guess we can all get down somehow!"

"This sounds like a good plan, Alby, I say we consider." Gally said as he smiled at Ruby, and then turned to their leader.

"It sounds like a disaster," someone said to Ruby's left; she eyed the boy skeptically as he frowned.

Alby scowled in thought, rubbing his chin and staring Ruby down.

"And say it doesn't work, have any other ideas?"

Ruby shook her head, "Not at the moment, but I'll be thinking of more, don't you worry,"

There was silence, the Keepers whispering amongst each other. Finally Alby stood and raised his hands for silence.

"Let's make this quick and easy. Raise your hand if you're against the idea,"

Only two boys raised their hands, including the disagreeing boy from earlier; the other five boys laughed at their victory.

"That's it then, Ruby, you're going to help with the rope, and letting down the volunteer." He turned to the group, "Next month, ladies, write it down."

The meeting ended and the boys stood and stretched, discussing the meeting amongst themselves and heading back outside. The torches were diffused, and the hut fell into darkness. Ruby was the last to leave; pleased with the reaction she had gotten at the Gathering.

"Greenie!" Gally called from in front of her, she smiled and jogged to him.

"How did I do, overall?"

"Great, Alby doesn't normally consider other's ideas like that." Gally smiled at her, "Newt couldn't even ask him a question tonight."

Ruby went wide eyed, she had completely forgotten about his meeting!

"Where did Newt get sorted into?"

"He's a Runner, poor guy. He says he wants to do it, and he _looks_ ready for it," Gally said as he skeptically frowned.

Ruby nodded and knew what he meant, "But he really doesn't want to, does he?"

"Not at all, you can just tell."

It was odd that they both had the same analogy on Newt, and Ruby took it as a sign of them becoming good friends. Gally offered to walk her to the Homestead and make sure Reid and his gang didn't bother her.

When she settled down on her mattress and listened to the grinding of the walls closing, she actually fell asleep faster than she had the night before.

* * *

"HELP!"

The shrieks of the girl carried throughout the entire Glade as she repeatedly called out in her sleep for someone to save her. When Alby finally came to the reality that the cries weren't in his dreams, he grabbed Newt and Minho, rushing into Homestead.

Ruby was sobbing, hyperventilating, and screaming. Her hands had flown to her ears the second the boys came into the hallway, her eyes squeezed shut.

The same dream was attacking her in sleep, except this time she saw the faces of the few friends she had in the Glade, bloodied and dying before her as they reached for her hands, pulling her down.

"Ruby!" Minho cried out as he grabbed her shoulders, that was when the convulsing and punching began. Knocking Minho down as she scrambled away from him, she ran into Newt's legs, knocking him down as well. Alby called for help from some of the boys sleeping inside, and soon they had three boys holding her down as she cried and the violent outburst calmed.

For an hour, Newt and Alby held her hands as she cried.

"Where's the house?" She kept asking.

No one would respond, and she continued crying. When her head finally fell back onto Minho's shoulder, the other three boys that had come to the rescue left quickly, wanting some sleep of their own.

"If she keeps having nightmares like this, we're gonna need to someone sleeping at the end of the hall every night until she outgrows it." Alby said as they laid the girl back down.

"Gally seems to be pretty protective of her, he'd do it probably," Minho suggested.

Newt cleared his throat, "And if I could do it, I would too,"

Alby nodded, "You and Gally are gonna need to switch off then, figure that out on your own and let me know."

Newt nodded and turned to look at the now peacefully sleeping girl, smiling to himself at the thought of her being able to sleep like that every night.

* * *

Ruby woke up two hours later as the walls to the Maze opened, sighing as she remembered her humiliating night. She hated waking the boys up with her screams, and she didn't want them to think they had to come to her rescue each time.

Walking out of Homestead, she could see boys heading to the dining area already, and her stomach growled in response.

As she made her way over, once again she ran into Newt, who caught her before she could fall.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed as he held her in his arm.

Newt smirked, "You just can't go one bloody minute without-"

"Newt! Come on!" Minho cried out to him, closing a door in the wall behind him.

Newt sighed, "Our good morning is cut short, due to that slinthead,"

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Where're you going?"

Newt looked away, his eyes flittering around the ground, "Training in the Maze today."

Ruby nodded, "Good luck," she whispered.

Newt nodded, his arms uncoiling from around her waist, his fingers gliding along her back gently. Before Ruby could say anything else, he was jogging to meet Minho. She turned, her stare following the two as they headed to the wall opening.

Then, they were gone.

"You like him, don't you?" A small voice said from behind.

Ruby turned and met the gaze of a small blonde-headed boy, "Who?"

"Newt!"

It took a moment for her to process what she was just asked; she immediately shook her head, "Not at all."

She didn't! Honestly, she didn't.

The small boy skeptically eyed her, "Whatever you say, Greenie."

From a younger boy, it was weird to be called that by him, as if he were superior to her.

"What's your name?" She asked him.

"Ben, I'm a builder," he replied nonchalantly as they began to walk to the dining area.

The boy had to be at least twelve, or thirteen, and he was building?

"I'm-"

"Ruby, we all know,"

She huffed and turned away, being the only girl did have its downsides. Soon the smaller boy was at her side again, trudging along with her to the dining area.

"Ruby!" Gally called from a table, he smiled at Ben and her.

Ruby smiled and grabbed a plate of food with Ben, and sat next to Gally. Ben took a seat across from them and began to scarf down his food. It was when he looked up and quirked a brow at the two that he abruptly stopped eating.

Ruby caught his gaze, "What?"

Ben shook his head, "Nothing, just got a funny lookin' face is all,"

Ruby glared at him, "Shut up and eat your food, pip-squeak-"

"Come on, he's just kidding Ruby,"

Gally had his hand on her arm, giving her a warning stare. The girl glared back at him, dying to stand and grab Ben by his shirt collar. Some of the nearby tables were staring at them, waiting for a fight. Ruby lowered her head a little and shoved Gally's hand off of her arm, staring at her food.

"It_ was_ a joke," Ben said quietly as he stood and walked away.

Ruby sighed, "This place sucks."

"Good that," Gally responded, "It'll suck even more if you let any of the guys get to you like that."

"Well he didn't look like he was kidding."

"But he said he was. Don't let your temper-"

"I don't have a shuck temper, okay?"

Gally rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, Greenie."

Ruby slammed her fork down and stood, leaving her plate and food on the table. Gally tried calling out to her, but to no avail.

"Ruby!" Frypan called as she passed him.

"What?"

"Why don't you come on by the kitchen after breakfast? I've got a table back there and you can be alone if you want,"

Ruby felt the anger die down and she lightly smiled, "Thanks, Frypan."

* * *

"When do you start Keeper trials?" Frypan asked.

Ruby passed him another plate as she stood next to him at the sink, "I have no clue, Alby hasn't told me."

"Well when you do don't come back here," Frypan said as he scrubbed at the plate.

"Why?"

"I like doing this on my own, like it's the one place I fit around here, ya know?" Frypan turned to her and smiled.

Ruby smiled back, "That's nice, knowing where you belong around here."

She turned away and frowned, handing him a cup. Frypan wearily gazed at her, trying to determine what she was thinking.

"You know, little Ben didn't mean what he said earlier. He's just a shuck-headed kid who doesn't know what he's saying."

"Thanks,"

Frypan frowned, "I mean it. Have you looked in a mirror?"

Ruby shot him a puzzled look, "What?"

"Your face ain't funny lookin'. Take a look for yourself in the bathhouse mirror sometime." Frypan smiled and turned to go back to the dishes as Ruby just stood there.

It dawned on her that she had no clue what she looked like.

Had she even gone into the bathhouse?

No, not yet she hadn't.

"I didn't think about mirrors," Ruby commented.

Frypan chuckled, "Well at least that means you don't spend your time thinking about yourself."

Ruby smiled, "We all know _you_ do!"

The boy rolled his eyes and flicked some water in her eyes, "I think we've had a nice time, so I'm now going to ask you to please leave my kitchen and find something better to do."

Ruby mock cried, then patted his shoulder, "Thanks, I needed to just get away for a while."

Frypan nodded, "We all need to sometimes,"

* * *

Ruby was headed toward the bathhouse when Alby stopped her, a piece of paper in his hand.

"I'm gonna start Keeper trials on you today, Greenie."

"Oh, great," Ruby replied in a monotone voice.

Alby huffed, "Can't you just keep your mouth shut? Head on over to Gally, I'll have you start with the builders,"

_That's just shucking great. _

Ruby plastered on the best smile she could muster and nodded, following behind the tall boy to the piles of wooden planks by the west wall. A few boys were scattered around it, looking over papers and picking up tools and nails. Gally peered over the pile as the two walked up and smiled wearily.

"Gally, you got Greenie today!" Alby's voice boomed.

"Good that," Gally responded as he wiped his dusty hands off on his pants.

Alby nodded to them and left. Ruby still wanted to hurt that boy, her and Gally had just gone at it slightly, a little earlier.

This was going to be awkward.

"Ever build anything before?"

"Well if I could remember anything before now I could tell you if I really had or not, so I'll just say 'no'."

Gally scoffed with a smirk, "I'll tell you what I tell all my builders. I don't want any complaining or moaning about how much you hurt or how heavy something is, find someone to help, find me, or take a two minute break. Also, I really don't like back talk that much, I don't appreciate it done to me and I don't like hearing it being done to others, so _please_, if you have nothing nice to say-"

"Don't say anything at all, I know." Ruby finished for him, nodding her head. Gally was probably referring to her earlier outburst on Ben, warning her to keep a cool head.

Gally sighed, "Well you completely ignored what I just said, but I'll let you get away with that. Just this once,"

There was a slight twinkle in his eye, and Ruby decided to shut up today, just for Gally.

Actually, after her talk with Frypan, she decided to shut up a lot more in general. She couldn't have a reputation building; she had to lay low for now.

Ruby was going to blend in with the rest of them and go with the flow.

"I'll have you start with the hammers, you'll be assigned to Finn and Zak," Gally instructed, handing her a small box of nails and a hammer, "Follow them as they place the board along the edge of the house. It's simple; just hammer one nail at the end of the board."

Ruby nodded, "And where are Finn and Zak?"

Gally pointed to two very tall boys at the end of the board pile. They were quietly talking amongst themselves, not bothering to acknowledge anyone else around them. Ruby headed over and waved as she approached, "I'm paired with you guys today, I guess?"

The two boys looked at one other, silently exchanging odd looks.

"I'm Zak," the taller boy said, he had pain skin and auburn, shortly cut hair. He smiled lightly at Ruby and gestured to his friend, "This is Finn."

Finn just waved at Ruby, but didn't say a word. She noticed he was terribly skinny, but had toned arms and shoulders, probably from lifting and building all day. Without another word, the two boys picked up one board and set off toward the nearest side of the soon-to-be-greenhouse. Patiently, Ruby trailed after them, hammering nail after nail into the ends of the boards.

They boarded up all the edges of the house, and began their second layer. Ruby was barely sweating, and her hands were itching for something else to do. She fidgeted with her hands, often dozing off into her own thoughts.

When Gally shouted at her from the progressing interior of the greenhouse, she jumped a little, frowning at his glare.

And back to work she went.

It went on like this for another two hours, walking and hammering repeatedly.

"Do you want to switch spots?" Zak asked before they grabbed another board.

Ruby smiled, "I would like to, but if you don't want to I understand."

"You look miserable, we can switch spots for a while," Zak smirked and patted her shoulder, and then he took the hammer and nails from her hands and gestured for Finn and Ruby to pick up the next board.

Well holding boards in place wasn't any better, even though she felt like she was getting more done, it was still boring.

Another hour passed, and they had a set wall going around the greenhouse, reaching up about halfway up the house.

Finn and Ruby held the board up for Zak, starting a new round of boards around the house.

There was a clicking noise and some whirs from behind Ruby. It sounded distant and far away, but she definitely heard it.

She turned to look behind her and found her gaze staring into the deep corridors of the Maze. They were near the entrance to the west doors.

The noise didn't come back, so she turned and went back to work.

Another round of boards later and she was back at the same side again. Just as she and Finn lifted the board for Zak; someone let loose a cry.

"Griever!"

The boys around them scattered and ran away from the greenhouse, crying out for Gally and Alby. Cries emitted from the boys and terrified screams, whatever this thing was, was truly terrifying them.

Zak hastily moved past her, bumping her rather harshly. The heavy board she was holding slipped from her grasp and crashed onto the top of her foot. Letting out a pained cry, she pushed the board off and hopped away with the other boys.

There was the clicking noise and the whirs again, but this time they were closer. Ruby turned to look over her shoulder, and caught a glimpse of something moving between the corridors closer to them.

"Come on!" Gally yelled at her, wrapping his arm around her back and helping her move faster. They reached Alby about halfway to the Homestead, the boy was in confusion.

"Where is it?"

"By the west doors!"

Ruby shook her head, "What is it?"

"A griever!" Ben cried out, suddenly beside her.

Now Ruby turned to look back at the west doors where she had just been, and crawling out from behind a Maze wall was _the_ most terrifying creature she had ever seen.

It mucked across the ground, the creature's slimy body making disgusting, sloppy-sounding noises as it moved. Protruding from its gooey skin were spikes an arms, even a light sat on top of the creatures head.

It let out a moan, and Ruby's knees buckled at the sound, the moaning and the sound of the machinery on the creature combined were even more terrifying.

It was unlike anything she had ever heard.

Gally hoisted her up into his hold, "Just don't look, come on!"

They hobbled back to the Homestead as fast as they could; Gally set Ruby down on her mattress once they were inside. The girl was shaking and shuddering, terrified.

"What _was_ that thing?" She choked out.

"A griever," he paused, "That's what's out in the Maze, Ruby. That's why you can't go in there alone. _Ever_."

"What do they do to you?" She asked, eyes widening in fear.

Gally sighed, "They _sting_ you, and there's nothing we can do if you happen to get stung."

Ruby swallowed, "You die?"

Gally lowered his head, "Slowly, painfully, and into craziness. It's happened twice before."

Ruby sighed, still absolutely terrified from the sight of the griever, "Can it get in?"

"I don't know, we've never had one that close to the doors before. It's weird," Gally looked behind him, "I'm gonna go help Alby, okay?"

Ruby nodded and leaned back, pulling her sheet over her shoulders and shutting her eyes. Her foot throbbed now, and it hurt to wiggle her toes.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the image of the griever out of her head. She laid there for an hour, waiting for someone to come get her.

* * *

When no one did, she finally got up and walked outside, a little hobble in her stride. It was chaotic outside, the boys were huddled in groups talking and running around. Alby was with the Keepers, discussing seriously with them. When Ruby approached them they dispersed and went out into the groups of boys.

Alby and Gally met up with her.

"Is it gone?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah, shuck thing left about thirty minutes ago. Just sort of rolled around the doors for a while," Alby said as he shook his head.

"Then it just left, like that! Didn't do anything else," Gally finished, thinking to himself again.

Ruby sighed in relief, relaxing a bit.

"I just hope the Runners get back soon." Alby said as he looked to Gally, the other boy nodded in agreement and sighed.

* * *

"The greenhouse building progress has been temporarily put on hold until we think it's safe to go near the west doors again! No one is allowed near those doors, that is our number one rule right now. No one, and if I catch one of you shuck-faces near it, you'll be sorry." Alby announced to the Glade. He had called a community Gathering with all the boys.

It was getting dark now, and some of the boys began to happily jump up and down at the sight of pairs of runners arriving back. They watched as they headed into a room on the side of the wall and slammed the door, one by one entering from the east doors.

"At least it's on the completely opposite side," Ruby whispered to Gally.

Her heart leapt when she saw two figures enter from the darkness of the Maze, Minho and Newt. They too disappeared into the room, the sound of the door shutting echoed across the Glade.

Alby counted off every Runner that came back, and they had a full count. No one was missing.

It was much darker out now, and no one had gone to dinner when Frypan announced it. To be honest, they had lost their appetites to the chaos earlier.

The runners finally emerged from the room, exhausted and hungry. Ruby peeled her way through the groups of boys in an attempt to meet Newt by the door to the dining area, but he beat her to it and disappeared into the small building, rubbing his shoulder and stiffly walking.

Maybe he had gotten hurt after all? Or was he just sore from running_ all_ day?

_Why do I care anyways?_

Speaking of soreness, Ruby peeled off her sneaker, revealing a now bruising foot. It was swollen, and had the slightest tinge of purple to it. The bruise covered most of her first three toes, and up a little higher onto the top of her foot.

And it shucking hurt.

Like hell.

Ruby shook her head and decided to sit on the porch of Homestead; it was beginning to become her favorite spot to rest.

The tension was still in the air, faintly, as well as fear.

Would the griever come back? Why didn't it come all the way in?

When she heard the trudging of footsteps approaching her, she stood up quickly to let whoever it was pass. She caught the gaze of a very worried and pained Newt, and she grabbed his arm.

"You're hurt, aren't you?"

Newt shook his head, "It's nothing I can't handle,"

Her eyes glazed over a bit at his harsh tone, "Let me at least clean it off,"

Surprisingly he gave in, turning to her and walking to the bathhouse. It was a dimly lit room with a few stalls and a shower, hardly anyone used it.

Newt headed to a sink and pulled up a stool, waiting for Ruby to get to work.

Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw someone appear next to her. But when she turned to look, she caught sight of another girl.

_That's me?_

Reaching up and touching her round face, she ran her fingers over the many freckles scattered on her cheeks and nose. Her hair was messily layered and thick, and her bangs seemed unevenly cut. She leaned a little closer, just to see her eye color.

Green.

Ruby was actually pleased with her nose shape; it was rounded and gave her a girlish look against her rugged clothes and hair.

Her hair was a light brown color, and the lone red strand of hair draped over her shoulder, it stuck out noticeably against her light orange sweater, which contrasted with her pale skin.

"It's weird, seeing yourself for the first time. It's the only thing that's familiar," Newt said quietly, interrupting her from her daydream.

Ruby nodded, "You're right, it does feel familiar."

He smiled at her, "Done starin' at yourself, birdie?"

Ruby chuckled, looked back in the mirror one last time, and then turned to her friend.

"Where are you hurt?"

Newt groaned a little and looked away, then proceeded to gently lift his shirt up. Heart pounding, Ruby watched as he lifted it over his right shoulder. A large gash stretched across the back of his shoulder, oozing with blood and some clear liquid.

"What on earth did you do, Newt?" She gasped as she slowly dabbed the cloth over his gaping wound.

He hissed at the coolness and stinging sensation all over his back, "After three hours of running in bloody circles, you get a little tired. I caught my foot on a vine and tripped, my blade came loose from my back strap."

Ruby shook her head, "Well no more back strap for you then."

Newt chuckled, "Thank you, mother!"

The girl lightly slapped his arm, her fingertips burning as they made contact with his lightly toned muscles. For a few more minutes they sat in silence, Ruby running the cloth under water repeatedly and dabbing at his wound.

Her eyes wandered as well, along his well-toned back and shoulder blades.

_He's got some muscle, I'll give him that._

She smiled to herself and ran her finger close to his gash, wiping away small dribbles of blood. Newt shivered against her touch, looking straight ahead at the wall.

"Are you okay?"

It took Ruby a minute to realize he was talking to her.

"What do you mean?"

He peered over his shoulder at her, "I mean after today, Alby told us about the griever by the west doors." He paused, "Gally said you and two other boys were closest to them,"

Ruby nodded, "I'm fine,"

The image of the griever flashed in her mind, the huge creature wallowing around and moaning, and she shuddered.

Newt looked at her concernedly, "They're terrifying, aren't they?"

Ruby nodded, "Completely," she whispered, rubbing her forehead against her shoulder.

When Newt's hand covered the top of hers on his shoulder, she froze and looked back to him.

His eyes twinkled a bit, in fear.

"I'm scared of 'em too,"

She laughed a little to herself and then turned back to him, "You don't think they'll come in the Glade, do you? During the day?"

Honestly, Newt didn't know. If they had come that close to the doors, who knew how far they would actually venture inside?

"No, I don't think so," he lied, just to comfort her. The scared look in her eyes and the frown on her face made him sad for her. She didn't deserve to feel frightened in her home, her new home.

No one did, really.

Relief washed over her face and she smiled, "Good,"

Newt ran his thumb in a circle over her knuckles and turned back around. She hit a sensitive spot on the wound, causing him to yelp and squeeze her hand. She turned her hand so it fit into his, and she wrapped her small fingers around his hand, squeezing back.

"Sorry!"

"Shuck, would you hurry?"

Ruby scoffed with a smirk, "Say please,"

"_Please_, Ruby," he said as he squeezed her had even harder.

She ran the cloth over the wound one more time, then stood and ran her hand through his hair, "All done, wimp."

Newt slowly pulled his shirt back over himself and stood, turning back slightly to look at her, "Thanks," he paused and peered down at her foot, "And you should take care of that bruise yourself, too,"

When he turned to face her, then stepped closer, Ruby looked behind him and sucked in a sharp breath, hoping no one would walk in.

He took her hand and squeezed it, "Everything'll be alright, birdie."

Ruby looked up at him, "I hope you're right."

Newt smiled, then let go of her hand, and left. Once the door shut, she let out a shaky breath and turned to place both hands on the sides of the sink. She shook her head, "Not him, not anyone, please,"

What she meant by that was her feelings. She didn't want to push her boundaries she had set for herself, only friends.

Nothing more.

Unfortunately, her feelings for Newt were only escalating by the day. Every time she saw him, her feelings would spike and she couldn't stop it.

She loved it but she absolutely hated it.

Looking back at her reflection, she sighed, why would he like a girl like her anyways? She was scared of everything, had nightmares every night, didn't know anything, and she probably smelled.

Ruby took in her shabby appearance, and began to wander what her own parents looked like. Did she look like her dad, or her mom? Or her siblings?

Before the blurry faces in her forgotten memories made their way into her mind, she stormed from the mirror and left.

* * *

**FINALLY getting the Newby on a roll! I am really hoping to step up my writing in the romance area, I always felt like I've been awkward when writing it. **

**Man your guys' reviews are awesome, and they keep coming in! Thank you all, love you!**

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**


	5. Your Touch

_**A/N: Hey guys! My updating is surprisingly (decently) consistent! I am loving writing this story, and people are really liking it! So happy!**_

_**Won't bother you lovelies with a long author's note, but I will let you know that the title of this chapter is from **_**T****he Black Keys: Your Touch_._**

**_Thank you (as always!) to my lovely Beta Reader: XoDixonXo, go check out her Maze Runner fic, Save Me From Myself. Cover art done by FlanChanVon on DeviantART!_**

**__****Disclaimer: I own nothing of James Dashner's from The Maze Runner series****, I only own Ruby. Everything else belongs to him and his AMAZING work.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Your Touch**

* * *

The next few days were a drag—Ruby was sent to the Gardens, the Bloodhouse (in which she indeed did puke after the day was over), and on day three with the Medjacks.

Of course, those days didn't go by without some taunting from other boys.

"Why don't you take Frypan's place? That's where you belong, cooking for us."

"You can clean up after us, too, girly!"

"You could be Keeper of our-"

Ruby didn't dare think back to some of the crude comments made to her, mostly when she was walking to and from the dining area and various jobs during her Keeper trials.

But, as she had told herself, she kept her mouth shut and ignored it.

Every morning she would wave to Newt, who would wink back at her; then watch him run off into the Maze with Minho. His shoulder was steadily healing, and his running was improving.

The tension between her and Gally had also cleared up, and they were on level terms.

Ben clung to her like her own shadow, even though he had ruffled Ruby's feathers, the twelve year old boy followed her around everywhere she went (when he wasn't building). No matter how hard she tried to get away, he would be right next to her or suddenly appearing around the corner, so she just let it be. They didn't ever really talk to each other, just walking or sitting in silence. It was an unspoken friendship.

Of course the nightmares were still there, slowly they were decreasing in length, and occurring less during the night, so she was feeling refreshed with her sleeping schedule.

The blurred faces haunted her daily, though. It never failed to bring tears to her eyes.

Newt and Gally worked out a sleeping schedule for themselves during the night, watching over Ruby from the end of the hall.

Newt.

That was the name she called out when she woke up. Gally didn't understand it, and secretly found it amusing and odd, but he had already figured that something was going on between the two.

Maybe they themselves just didn't know it yet. . . .

* * *

"Greenbean!" Newt shouted in Ruby's ear as he passed her, slipping on a running shoe.

Ruby jumped a little, "Could you be any louder?"

"I have to wake you up somehow!" Newt exclaimed, his voice cracking as he shouted. Instantly his face reddened, all the way to the tips of his ears. He sighed and looked at the ground.

Ruby doubled over in laughter.

"I think the whole Glade heard that! You definitely just woke me up," she laughed and patted his arm, laughing a little as Newt quickly looked to her, "And don't call me Greenbean, I'm not a vegetable."

Newt smirked, "But you're still a Greenbean, _the_ Greenie of the Glade! I'm obliged to call you that, sweetheart. After all, you know what we say about the Greenies. . . ." He purred, the accent rolling off his words so smoothly, but just a little bit uncertain.

And still mortified from his recent incident.

Hearing that voice, that accent, was a nice way to start out her morning.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Screw you all," she smiled and took off toward the dining area, silently challenging Newt to a race.

"Wanna take my place as Runner today?" Newt shouted from behind.

"Oh you wish-"

Ruby collided head-on with someone, her foot that was still healing now throbbed as she fell over the person and rammed her foot on one of the dining shack's steps.

Newt was at her side in an instant, hoisting her up and dusting her off.

"You okay?"

Ruby nodded and turned to see who she had collided with.

Reid.

Newt protectively placed his hands on her shoulders when Reid met eye contact with the girl, anger building on his countenance and in his eyes.

"Watch it, shank."

"Sorry," Ruby squeaked, trying to stand firm on the ground.

Reid eyed her, his eyes wondering, just to about her collarbone, when he stopped and looked at Newt. The blonde was glaring daggers at him, Reid took it as a warning.

But he also took it as a sign of interest in Ruby from Newt, making for a potential, little, white lie he could tell to his friends.

Maybe the whole Glade.

Oh, the stories he could make up.

Reid abruptly turned on his heel and left, stalking off in his own direction.

Newt's tight grip on her shoulder's loosened, and she peered up at him over her shoulder.

"I'm okay, Newt."

"But Reid isn't, somethin' isn't right in that shuck head of his."

Ruby nodded in agreement and glanced down at her foot. Though she couldn't see it under her sneaker, she knew it was banged up again pretty badly, and she feared it was even worse than before.

Newt released her from his hold and let her walk (limp) up the stairs first, keeping an eye on her in case she were to fall.

Her cheeks burnt. She knew they were beet red.

The dining area was full of yawns, groggy hello's, and sleepy eyes. Without either Newt or Ruby noticing, Ben casually slipped into line with them, following them as they proceeded to Gally, Alby, and Minho's table.

"You're on your last trial, Greenie. The Baggers." Alby announced as she sat down.

"What about the kitchen?" She asked as she picked at her food.

Alby shook his head, "Nah, we won't put ya there."

In Alby's voice, Ruby detected a hint of sympathy. He had most definitely heard what the boys said to Ruby about cooking and cleaning for them, he wouldn't put her through the humiliation of actually doing it.

For once, Ruby genuinely smiled at him in thanks.

"Anymore sightings of that shuck Griever?" Minho asked as he scarfed down his food.

Alby shook his head, "None."

"So does that mean we can get back to work then?" Gally piped up with a smile.

Alby considered this for a moment, scratching his chin.

"Tomorrow."

Gally nodded and stood, running off to find the builders and alerting them of the good news. Minho gulped the rest of his water down and turned to Newt, signaling for them to leave. Newt sighed and reluctantly finished off his plate, smiling a small smile at Ruby once before leaving them.

"I told you!"

Ruby snapped her head over to Ben, who was smiling at Alby, who was laughing in return.

"What?" Ruby questioned.

Alby and Ben laughed a little more, the older boy shaking his head.

"Nothin', little man here knows his romance, though!"

_I'm going to _strangle_ that little brat._

Ruby huffed and stabbed at her eggs, the boys still lightly chuckling.

When they finished, Alby sent Ruby off to Homestead to meet up with the Baggers. She was thankful, though, the Baggers only needed to work when someone died.

The thought made Ruby shiver.

She approached three, awkward, gangly boys on the steps, smiling at them wearily.

"You're our Greenie for today?" One asked.

"Yep, show me what you got!" Ruby exclaimed.

The three boys exchanged looks of amusement and chuckled, "There's really not much. We can show you the graveyard and our bags, maybe tell ya how to properly bury someone around here."

"Not that we do it all the time." Another butt in.

"Just occasionally."

"Once, to be exact."

Ruby laughed at their playfulness and mockery of the job, and she allowed them to show her to the Deadheads. The small forest was dark and dank, almost a completely different atmosphere from the Glade.

They led her to a small mound where a wooden sign was placed at the head.

_Here lies George_

"How did he die?" Ruby asked quietly.

The leader, Timmy, sighed, "He got stung by a klunk-head Griever, poor fellow."

"We don't have no medicine to save anyone if it happens again." The youngest, Francisco, said sadly.

Reggie only sighed, and Ruby could suddenly feel the sadness in the air. The entire forest had an eerie feeling to it, come to think of it.

There was the sound of a small twig snapping above them, and the scattering of tiny legs against the bark as leafs fell from above. Ruby flinched a little as suddenly, right next to her head, appeared a beadle on the branch next to her.

"What the hell is that thing?" She exclaimed.

Reggie laughed a little, nervously, "A beadle blade."

"It's how them creators watch us." Francisco growled, anger laced in his voice.

"Don't touch one, they cut your fingers up real bad." Timmy warned as he turned to Ruby, who had quirked a brow at the small robot.

"There's a camera on it?" She asked as she leaned in, the robot's red eyes scanned her face and suddenly, it scuttled away into the leaves above, it was gone.

Timmy sighed, "It's bad enough that they send us here, why can't they just give us some privacy?"

The boys continued on talking about bagging bodies and how they buried them, it was pretty simple and Ruby didn't need any of the gory details. The only boy buried there had fallen prey to a Griever.

He died a terrible, agonizing, slow death. His skin turned a sickly green, his veins bulged and turned purple, his eyes bloodshot, and had uncontrollable fits of vomit and slobber.

Ruby was horrified.

The three boys took her back to the Homestead and showed her their supplies: huge, thick burlap bags and two shovels.

There wasn't much, but it seemed like an awful job to have, when there were deaths. . . .

They let her go early, so Ruby decided to head over to the bathroom.

It sounded conceited and terrible, but she wanted to get a look at herself in the mirror again, she felt like if she didn't look again, she would forget what she looked like.

Fortunately, it was empty inside, so she rushed over to the sinks again and stood at the mirror.

A small smile formed on her lips as she ran her fingers through her hair, which felt greasy and dirty (like everyone else). It wasn't that she was admiring herself, she was just making sure she remembered her face.

She wanted it engrained in her memory.

She tried counting the freckles on her cheeks and nose, and ran her fingers over her lips and eyebrows. She needed every curve and bend down to a 't' in her memory.

This was the one thing she would remember. The Creators couldn't take this away.

Her blissful moment was broken when the door opened, and she jumped back from the sink, as if she had just exited a stall and was washing her hands.

"How about that kiss now?" Reid's slimy, yet deep voice, purred as he locked the door behind him. Ruby's heart stopped dead and she gulped.

The boy took a step closer to her, Ruby grabbed an abandoned hairbrush from the counter and defensively held it in front of her.

Reid began to laugh, "You think that shuck thing'll stop me from getting that kiss?"

"If I hit your klunk head hard enough with it, yes," Ruby spat at him.

"Can't we just kiss?"

"In your dreams,"

"Oh, I've dreamt it many times, girly," he looked her over, hunger in his eyes.

Ruby wanted to puke, suddenly Reid had her against the wall, holding her hands tight to her side. His nose was close to hers, she could feel his breath against her cheeks.

"Gotcha,"

"Let me go, Reid. I'll tell Alby-"

"I'll have to get ya real bad if you do that, pretty."

Ruby squeezed her eyes shut and gulped again, trying not to cry. Just as his meaty hands grasped her chin, there was a knock at the door.

"Yo, Reid! Time to pull the weeds!"

Reid groaned, "Yeah, man, be out in a second!"

Reid stared back at Ruby and let go of her chin, leaning in to her ear, "Don't forget what I said, Greenie."

And with that, he placed a long, hungry kiss behind her ear, making Ruby shiver in fear.

Reid left with a satisfied look and slammed the door behind him, leaving Ruby petrified and feeling somewhat violated.

* * *

For another thirty minutes, Ruby sat on the floor, holding back her tears and scolding herself for thinking she could beat Reid.

What would he do if she told Alby?

Ruby sighed, thankful for whoever it was that pulled Reid away from whatever he had planned to do in his head. Who knew what he would have done.

Gathering up her courage, she left the bathroom, not even looking back in the mirror.

* * *

It was beginning to get darker, meaning the Runners would be returning. Ben was at her side when she looked down, going over some plans for the Greenhouse.

"We start building again tomorrow," Ben said as she nodded.

"When do you think it'll be finished?"

"By next week, with our team, definitely."

Ruby smiled at his pride and confidence in the builders. He seemed to like his job, and that was what she hoped for when she was given her job.

Some Runners began to return, which was their cue for dinner time. Frypan called out to the Glade just as the two approached, and soon the dining area was filled with hungry and tired boys.

"So have your nightmares gone away yet?" Ben asked randomly as they sat down.

Ruby raised a brow, "How do you-"

"First off the entire Glade can hear ya when you wake up, second, in case you didn't know, I sleep at the end of the hall with Gally and Newt at night."

Ruby peered down at him from across the table, "You keep guard of me with them?"

Ben rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I only sleep there to help them pull the covers back over you."

She smiled at the younger boy, there was a hint of kindness and concern in his voice.

She figured he didn't just sleep down there to help with the covers.

* * *

It grew dark, the Runners returned, and the gates closed.

Ruby sat outside the dining area, waving goodnight to Ben and leaning back into the steps. The air was cool, it went along with her current mood.

She figured it was pretty normal to get depressed here, especially if you were new. But her thoughts consumed her, and down she went.

_What's the point of putting us here if we can't survive? We've made it this far, but how much longer will it be until we all go crazy or starve?_

Once again, the voices of the mocking, taunting boys filled her head. They saw her as lower than them, made to cook and clean.

"That's why they sent you here, to take care of us and clean up our messes!"

Reid's hunger-filled eyes appeared in her head, and she sighed. If Reid could control her so easily, who knew who else would try. Any of the boys could do it, Reid's threat was so little yet so big, but it scared her enough into keeping her mouth shut.

Ruby was scared, sad, hurt, and confused. She felt out of place once again, the name Greenie floating around her head in bright, neon letters.

"Greenbean?"

Ruby shook her head, "Go away, Newt."

The boy stopped and paused just behind her, then began to walk away.

Ruby let the tear she had been holding back roll down her cheek, and she wiped it away quickly.

"I just wanna go home," she whispered as she rested her chin on her knees, wrapping her arms around her legs and pulling them close.

"I know, me too." Newt said as he plopped down beside her, holding out a small piece of chocolate. Ruby didn't take the piece, or even look him in the eye.

"I thought I told you to go away,"

"Well I can't do that when you're all down and sad, can I, birdie?"

"Newt, just stop. Stop being so cheerful, I can't stand it. Not in a place like this where there is absolutely _nothing_ cheerful about it." Ruby snapped as she sat up and glared at him, more tears trailing down her cheeks.

Newt stared back at her, slightly taken aback, but he understood.

He completely understood.

"You don't think I get sad too? You don't think any of us cry at night? _Still _cry?" He asked her quietly.

When she didn't respond, he sighed and attempted to meet her gaze.

"Talk to me, Greenie-"

"Don't you dare call me that again, got it?" She growled, tears flooding her eyes and leaving large streaks down her cheeks.

The look on her face was something he wouldn't forget, something of a mix of terror and sadness. For whatever reason, Ruby still felt lost and confused, and it hurt Newt.

He reached toward her cheek, his heart jumping when she flinched a little at his sudden movement.

"It's alright, love," he whispered.

She collapsed onto his chest, crying and hiccuping, clinging to the collar of his shirt so tightly her knuckles were white.

Without any hesitation, Newt wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, it felt right. Her body felt like a perfect fit against his own.

Gently he rocked back and forth, letting her tears soak his shirt, her sweaty palms leaving marks on his shirt collar.

She was so vulnerable to him right now, allowing him to hold her.

She didn't seem the least bit moved when he called her 'love'.

It didn't faze him either.

It felt natural, it felt right.

"Newt?" She finally asked after so many minutes of crying.

He peered down at her, "Yeah, Ruby?"

She lightly smiled up at him, "Do you think I had a family? People that cared for me?"

Newt sighed and ran his fingers through her hair, placing a strand behind her ear.

"I wouldn't doubt it, birdie."

"Newt?"

"Hm?"

Ruby stared at him for a moment, then took his hand and gently kissed the tips of his fingers. Newt watched her in awe, but his eyes showed contentment and concern. She squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

"Thank you for being a friend."

Newt chuckled, "Need me to carry ya back?"

Ruby laughed a little, "That would suffice, I'm a little tired."

And with that, he playfully scooped her up and onto his shoulder, slinging her over his back. Quietly they entered Homestead and walked down the hall. Gally sat at the chair, barely waking up at the sound of their footsteps.

"_Finally_ going to bed?" He asked, eyeing the two strangely.

Ruby nodded, "Newt and I were just talking, sorry."

Gally nodded, and Ruby bid them goodnight.

Just as she settled under her blanket, she could faintly hear Gally asking Newt, "_Just_ talking?"

* * *

**THE NEWBY HAS OFFICIALLY BEGUN. Liking it? Hating it?**

**Oh, and someone asked if Ruby liked Gally. . . . THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW. But y'all should stay tuned to find out! ;)**

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**


	6. What I See

_**A/N: In honor of the premiere tonight, I give you chapter 6! I feel like you all will like the ending. . . . ;)**_

_**I am going to the 10 PM premiere tonight with my "Great. We're all bloody inspired." t-shirt that came in the mail today! It looks FABULOUS. Also ignore this chapter title cause I literally couldn't come up with anything and was just like 'shuck it I'll make it something cheesy for the heck of it.'**_

_**Without further ado, I dedicate this chapter to Mr. James Dashner in honor of the release of this long-awaited movie! I am sure it will be AMAZING.**_

_**Thank you to XoDixonXo for beta reading, as always, you're amazing! Thank you to FlanChanVon for the cover photo!**_

******Disclaimer: I own nothing of James Dashner's from The Maze Runner series****, I only own Ruby. Everything else belongs to him and his AMAZING work.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: What I See**

* * *

My nightmare began like it always did, lightning and screaming, the clawing hands and the faces of the people so familiar to me as they wailed and moaned.

Then, there was a crack of thunder and a flash of lightning—all went silent and the people disappeared.

There was a door on the opposite side of the room, slightly ajar, as if it were beckoning me to come closer.

So I did.

Slowly I inched my way to the door, wearily pushing on it. The door creaked and groaned as it swung open, the light flooded the dark room; I shielded my eyes and took a step back.

When I finally peeled my hand away, I could see what looked to be someone in the middle of sketching something. It was rather large, whatever they were drawing, and consisted of mainly straight lines and edges.

I stepped into the room, but when I glanced behind me the door was gone, nowhere to be seen.

The lines were now being connected in different ways, and finally, it dawned on me.

I was watching someone draw a maze.

As I stared at the many passages, twists and turns, the maze suddenly fell forward, so I collapsed to the ground and shielded my head.

When I looked up, all I could see were new, shiny, metal walls with vines.

The Maze.

There was a grinding noise, and the walls began to move around me and collapse into the ground.

Before I could even make a sound, two walls on either side of me came barreling into each other, the world around me going black once again.

* * *

I let out a gasp and searched for air to breathe, trying to get a grasp on reality and shake myself from the current nightmare.

It was a slow process, but I was getting better and better at this.

Gally was by my side and grasping my shoulders, staring directly into my eyes.

"Can ya hear me, Ruby?"

I was trying desperately not to cry out or scream. Instead I took sharp, quick and shallow breaths. I began to count the many freckles on his face; the numbers playing in my head calmed my panicked mind.

"She needs to write, Gally. Look!" Ben exclaimed from next to me, I hadn't even noticed his presence!

I quickly glanced down and saw that my hands were roaming the air in front of me, writing in the air.

Gally ran to my box and rummaged through it, finally emerging with my book and a pen. He found a blank page in the back and handed it to me.

I found my hands were desperately itching to move, so I let them.

But my brain knew what I needed to write, oddly, and I wasn't surprised when I whipped up a poorly drawn maze.

And then I finished off my small drawing with something I found very odd:

_Good._

"Like 'good that'?" Ben asked in curiosity, the blonde headed boy was holding my wrists and watching in awe at what had just happened.

It was the only thing that made sense, so I nodded.

"Yeah, Ben. Good that."

* * *

Newt watched the Homestead door from the dining area, waiting patiently for Ruby to emerge. It was early morning; the gates hadn't even opened yet.

Some boys filed into the dining area, exchanging their greetings with Frypan and taking their seats. When Newt finally saw Ruby walk out with Ben and Gally, he left the shack and walked toward them.

Just before Newt went to grab her hand, he decided against it.

_I barely even know her._

But he had held her when she cried the night before, and when she had her nightmares. He was there when she saw her reflection for the very first time.

He had let her kiss his calloused fingers.

At the thought of that his fingertips burned but afterwards left an oddly cold feeling in his hand.

"Good mornin', birdie." Newt said with a smirk.

Ruby turned to him with an appreciative smile, "Morning, Newt."

The two held gazes for a moment before it was interrupted by Newt stumbling over his own two feet, harshly crashing to the ground and face-planting. His face burned and the sound of laughter erupted beside him. As he peered up, he saw Ruby's outstretched hand; she was trying so hard to contain a laugh. Ben and Gally were in a fit, however, laughing and snorting.

"Come off it," Newt grumbled as he took Ruby's hand and pulled himself up, brushing off the dirt.

"It was funny, and you know it." Gally said as he calmed down, wiping his eyes.

"Am I laughing, shank?"

"It's okay, Newt. You'll get the hang of your feet _eventually_!" Ruby sang, chuckling as Newt slightly glared at her.

He couldn't help the smirk that formed on his lips soon after.

They all continued into the dining area, but Gally called together the builders for breakfast and had them sitting at one table together to discuss the greenhouse.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Newt asked as they sat down across from each other.

Ruby shrugged, "I only had _one_ nightmare this time,"

Newt quirked a brow, "But it's still a nightmare,"

"Well it's not like I choose to have them, they'll go away eventually."

Newt sighed, "I just don't, uh-" he paused and stumbled over his words. He ran his hands over his face, frustrated, "Shuck, ignore me please. I'm sorry they're so awful, is what I'm trying to say."

Ruby eyed him, "They'll be gone soon, I reckon. Don't worry about me, it's not worth it."

Newt begged to differ.

* * *

With a reluctant goodbye, Newt left Ruby at the table and jogged to meet Minho, who was stretching and jogging in-place.

"Ready today, bro?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Newt grumbled as he too bent down to touch his toes.

"You've been doing awesome in the Maze, I think you'll be ready to take it on by yourself starting next week," Minho said as he grinned at his friend.

Newt's heart stopped and his head spun, he wasn't ready!

He didn't think he would ever be ready, to be honest.

"Bloody hell-"

"Huh?" Minho interrupted, raising a brow.

Newt shook his head and smirked, "Just a little sore. I'm ready when you are, shank."

Minho let out a small cheer and roughly patted Newt on the back.

Newt liked Minho, most of the time, the two were best friends. In the mornings though, it was hard to listen to the guy be so cheery and pumped up about running. He figured that if the Glade had a workout room, Minho would be in there _all the time_.

The two took off into the Maze; the Glade's calm atmosphere disappeared, making the two alert and on-edge. All Newt thought about in the Maze (besides memorizing the thing itself) were Grievers.

_What if it pops out of bloody nowhere?_

_Shuck, I'd die from fear, not the shucking Griever itself._

Newt shook his head and followed Minho, having no trouble at all keeping up with him.

His shoulder stung terribly, the sweat burning the edges of the still healing scar. He would just have Ruby wash it again later.

_Ruby, that bloody girl will be my death._

His eyes went wide at the thought; he knew perfectly well what he meant by the thought, too.

He would give anything to go back to the Glade and build with her, seeing as that was what she was best at. Alby had already been talking to Gally about it.

All he really wanted right now was to talk to her, just sit down and have a decent conversation with her. Not about Grievers, the Glade, or the Maze, just talk.

She did this thing, you see, with her bright, green eyes—she would laugh and they would literally sparkle. Or so it seemed, and Newt would internally be grinning and it would make him laugh too. He found himself staring at her a lot, especially those eyes.

_Shank you can't just think about this girl all the bloody time! Stupid, stupid! That would be a disaster!_

Newt suddenly plowed right into a crouched Minho, tumbling over the boy and landing on his bad shoulder.

"What the klunk are you-"

"Shut up, slinthead!" Minho harshly whispered as he dragged the boy backwards by his shirt, with no effort at all. Newt crouched next to him, rubbing his shoulder and looking for whatever it was Minho saw.

"What is it?"

"We're running the West corridor, that's where that Griever was by the greenhouse the builders were making,"

Newt sighed, "So?"

"You don't see it?" Minho exclaimed, in a whisper.

Newt scanned the area and corridors in front of him, looking past the vines and shiny metal walls.

"I don't see-"

Minho harshly gripped Newt's chin, turning it in the opposite direction, pointing down a lone corridor.

Slowly slinking along the ground was a Griever, moaning and groggily making its way around.

"I thought they only came out at night?" Newt asked as he felt his heartbeat begin to pound in his chest, fear rising in him.

"I dunno, man, this one seems messed up in the head," Minho whispered, he himself feeling the anxiousness increase.

For the next minute they watched the Griever until it slowly turned down another corridor. The two sighed, agreeing to avoid the last three corridors around where the Griever had gone.

"Man, that only gives us the two we ran," Minho said quietly to himself, scratching his head as he studied the map.

Newt perked up a little bit, "There's no point in going then if we're goin' to run in circles,"

After a moment's thought, Minho sighed, "Alright, that's it for the day then. I don't feel good about that Griever, somethin' ain't right."

Alby nearly took Minho's head off, screaming and cursing at him for abandoning their jobs.

"There's a shucking Griever loose in there! The one that tried to come in last week! No way am I runnin' in there!"

"Slinthead, you have a job! Do you hear me? I don't care if-"

"If we die? Huh?" Minho shouted, silencing their leader instantly. Newt crossed his arms, showing where he stood in the argument next to Minho.

"Only this time, shanks, good that?"

Minho glared at him, "Good _that_,"

Alby shook his head and left, everyone staring after him.

"He'll get over it later." Minho said with a smirk, chuckling to himself. He left to check in at the Map Room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Ruby and Gally watched uneasily as Alby yelled at Minho and Newt, hounding them for returning so early. The two were surprised to hear that the same Griever was still lurking in the corridors by the west wall.

Alby stormed off, obviously losing this battle.

"He's a ten year old sometimes, I swear." Ruby muttered to Gally, who only chuckled in response.

The two headed back to work, Ruby accompanying Gally and the builders for the day. She figured this was where she would be placed, and she didn't mind. At least she was with people she actually called her friends.

_Friends._

The word was so familiar on her tongue, as if it was the first time she had said it in ten years. She was glad she could finally call some of these boys her friends.

Just as Ruby picked up a plank, she whipped around and knocked Newt flat on his rear-end, hitting him in the chest with the board.

"Oh god!" She cried out, dropping the plank and rushing to his side. The boy was rubbing his chest, wincing a little.

"That'll leave a bruise," Newt chuckled, smirking wearily at Ruby.

"What were you doing?"

"Coming to get you," he paused and stood sorely, "My shoulder, it's, uh-" he stopped to sigh and pulled his sleeve down, the gash wasn't any better.

"Well you need a med-jack, not me," she responded, examining the wound. Sure, it was better than when she had first seen it, but it was still oozing and bright red.

Newt flashed his gaze to her, "A hot cloth would feel great on it-"

"I'll take you to the med-jacks, c'mon," she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him away. Newt was surprised by her move, but also slightly disappointed in her not wanting to run a cloth over it.

Honestly he just wanted to feel her touch again. Just one more-

_Shut it, shank._

Newt groaned and followed Ruby's lead, into the Homestead and to the back room. Newt found himself being poked at with q-tips and fingers, the two med-jacks working their magic at the wound. Ruby had left, insisting she go back to help Gally.

What was it with those two anyways?

Newt frowned (followed by a pinch in his shoulder and some cursing from him as they dabbed at the gash with peroxide), thinking about Gally and Ruby's relationship.

Just friends, right.

But there was something about Gally, the way he looked at her. It was different, like he felt the need to protect her. The boy was constantly looking around Ruby's shoulders when she wasn't looking, checking behind every corner if he trailed behind her to the mess hall.

Newt was confused. Did Gally _like_ Ruby? Or did he just feel the obligation to protect the girl?

"Dammit, stop that!" Newt growled as he harshly pulled away from the med-jacks.

"Dude, relax. We gotta stitch that nasty thing up!" The boy replied, glaring at Newt.

Newt huffed and let them tug at his skin; he couldn't bear to look at the needle and thread he could feel weaving back and forth over the gash.

Once they were done, they told Newt to rest it for at least five days, and get back in the Maze at least in three days' time.

* * *

"Time to start with the roof, boys!"

"Hey!"

"And Ruby," Gally added as he looked at his sketch. Checking over his list, he began instructing boys to do various other jobs to begin roof construction.

"What does he want now?" Someone groaned as they picked up a board. Gally heard complaints in agreement and he turned to see who they were staring at. Newt was walking toward them, holding his arm and looking bored.

"What's up?" Newt asked Gally, shaking his hand.

Gally smiled, "Starting roof construction. Whatcha need?"

Newt shook his head, "Can I watch, mate?"

Gally nodded, cocking a brow at him as he walked away.

So, the builders began hammering and propping up boards. The roof structure was nearly finished, until Newt wandered in and accidentally knocked over at least three toolboxes lying on top of a stack of boards.

The boys glared at him from above, watching him scramble to put away the hammers and nails. He winced, pushing his arm out too far to reach for a tool, the stitches burned as he tried to reach, causing him to pull his arm back.

"Just pick it up, Newt-" a boy began to moan, but was cut off as someone shoved him.

Newt jumped as a figure landed in front of him from above on the roof. Ruby knelt down and picked up the rest of the tools, placing them on a sturdier stack of planks.

"You shanks didn't put them in a good spot anyways, just get back to work." She commanded, not noticing the small smile on Gally's lips from above.

"Let's go," Ruby said quietly as she helped Newt stand.

"Fine, you can go!" Gally cried out as she began to leave.

"I wasn't going to ask," Ruby playfully replied.

"I know!" Gally called back, waving to them as they left.

Ruby slipped her hand into Newt's as they left, evening was approaching with dinner, Frypan's food smelled wonderful.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked as she pulled Newt into the bathrooms.

He sighed, "No,"

"Your gash hurting?"

He nodded, pulling his sleeve down to show her the stitches. She placed a hand on his shoulder, sending shivers down Newt's spine.

_Pull it together, mate. Ignore the feeling. . . ._

But Newt couldn't and he knew it. The longer her hand was on his shoulder, the more it burned, in a good way.

Finally he pulled her hand away and held it in his hand, staring at her. Looking into her eyes, Newt knew he had to say something. _Just ask her you shuck face, what's the worst that can happen?_

Finally she broke the stare, "What?"

"Y-you don't feel it?"

"The swelling?"

Shoot. Okay, forget that plan.

Newt looked away, "Yeah,"

"No, I feel it," Ruby replied as she went back to looking at his shoulder, "Those stitches look like they're helping."

"Sure, I guess,"

"_What_ is wrong with you?" She finally squeaked, staring at him.

Newt stared back, "What do you mean by that, birdie?"

"This morning you were quieter than usual, at least I think you were... I dunno, and now you are too, you just seem calmer."

"And I'm normally not?" Newt asked with a grin, his eyes crinkling at the sides as he did so. It made Ruby's heart thump in her chest.

"No, you're loud and obnoxious," she responded, shoving him playfully. Newt chuckled, and it got quiet again.

"See, there you go again, staring off into space," she whispered, "What's wrong?"

_It's now or never, shank. Tell her._

"I'm just confused, Ruby,"

Her heart stopped as he said her name. She could tell this was something serious.

"Okay... About what?"

"This," he pointed to his heart, "The feelings and the looks you give me and just everything." He paused and ran a hair through his tousled, blonde hair, "Shuck, I can't do this,"

"Do you think I'm mad at you? I'm sorry if-"

"No, it isn't that at all."

"Am I ignoring you?"

"Just let me talk, shuck-face," he responded with a laugh and a smirk. Ruby rolled her eyes and motioned for him to continue.

"I think I like you."

Silence.

Dead, utter, silence.

Ruby swallowed hard, "As a friend?"

"Birdie, you know exactly what I mean."

"Newt, this could be so bad if someone heard us-"

"I don't care; I just can't keep it a secret anymore! I feel it when I shucking _sleep_, and _eat_! And there's some klunk, fluttering business in my bloody stomach!" He exclaimed, his voice cracking once again. He went so red in the face he actually felt hot, as if the sweat could come down in buckets from his forehead. Ruby held back a laugh and watched as he groaned.

He was trying so hard to make this serious, yet he sounded so awkward.

Well, he was a teenage boy with hormones, and going through puberty, of course he was awkward.

". . . .You feel sick? Or a good fluttering?"

"I have no shuck clue, Ruby! Never mind, just. . . ." Newt stuttered, wiping his sweaty hands off on his pant leg.

The questions racking her mind were so numerous, she felt like there were bricks in her brain. And. . . . _what the hell was she supposed to say_?

She looked away and her breath hitched as images of a future flashed before her eyes. A future she very much wanted to come true.

"We can't tell _anyone_," Ruby said as she took his hand for comfort. His head snapped back up to hers.

"You feel the same way?"

"I have for a while,"

"You don't have feelings for Gally?"

Ruby grimaced, "Uh, no. None at all, for some reason I can't like him anymore than as a friend."

Newt nodded, still processing what he had just been told.

"So, what does this mean?" Ruby asked as she squeezed his hands.

Newt shrugged his shoulders, "We're more than friends?"

"But not a couple, we can't tell anyone. This is just between _us_," Ruby said in a whisper. Newt nodded.

So, they were friends that liked each other as more than friends?

This would go nowhere.

Ruby felt something though, like it was all too soon. She had only been there a week now? A week and a half? She barely knew Newt.

But in all honesty, there wasn't much to really know about anyone, considering no one could remember anything about themselves.

Newt looked at the ground, "Can we just hug?"

She didn't even hesitate to fling her arms around Newt; it was their silent pact of agreement to remain more than friends, but not a couple.

The dinner bell rang, but the two held their hug.

* * *

**AHHH. And this is what I leave you with. . . . for now! GO AND WATCH TMR TONIGHT AND FANGIRL LIKE THERE IS NO TOMORROW AND GO DOWNLOAD THE REST OF THE SOUNDTRACK AND JUST LISTEN UNTIL IT DRAINS YOU OF ALL YOUR ENERGY. IT IS GOING TO BE AMAZING AND I CANNOT WAIT.**

**I will be back my lovelies, probably in a few days' time or next week teeheh. Love you all! Thanks for your lovely reviews!**

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**


	7. Down The Box Hole

_**A/N: Who went and saw The Maze Runner?! I saw it THREE SHUCKING TIMES IN A ROW. It was phenomenal, even with all the changes! I loved the ending too, it was a nice twist and they got to see The Maze with their own eyes, their reactions were brilliant and it made me cry even harder (still getting over Chuck's death tbh). The acting was great too, and movie Gally actually had me in love. **_

_**Basically I loved it.**_

_**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Things are starting to move along even faster at this point!**_

_**Thank you to XoDixonXo for beta reading, as usual, love you girly! Thanks to FlanChanVon for this story cover as well!**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of James Dashner's from The Maze Runner series****, I only own Ruby. Everything else belongs to him and his AMAZING work.**

* * *

******Chapter 7: Down The Box Hole**

* * *

Ruby didn't want to let go of Newt, he felt so right against her. The way he held her and buried his nose in the crook of her neck, and his chuckle rumbling against her shoulder.

_What did I just get myself into?_

Ruby pulled away and smiled at him, squeezing his hand as he smiled back.

Eventually the two left, pretending as if the smiles on their faces were completely irrelevant to what had just happened. Newt didn't even feel the pain from his healing gash anymore.

Ben snagged Ruby by the sleeve when she walked in, "What's wrong with you?" He whispered.

Ruby was bent down at an uncomfortable angle as he tugged on her, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean the look on your face,"

"Is it a bad one?"

"Your face is always bad, but right now it's just extremely. . ." He paused to examine her, "Happy."

"Can I just be happy for once?" She replied.

Ben sighed, "Never mind."

The two ate their meals in peace, Newt taking a spot across from Ruby, resting his healing shoulder (Minho wasn't very happy about his shoulder situation). Newt would steal looks at Ruby, winking at her once even. The girl inside of her squealed each time their gaze met, and fireworks were exploding in her heart.

She didn't know if she could contain it any longer, and it had only been _one_ hour!

* * *

The gates shut, the Runners returned, and soon people were getting ready for bed. Ruby decided to pick up her book again and read, and for two hours that was what she did.

Once in a while she would jot down notes, predict the ending of a chapter or the next sentence. She was hoping she would be able to trigger _something_.

"Love?" Newt whispered from down the hall, the torches had been extinguished in some parts of the house, her cue to put her book away.

Barely, she could make out Newt's thin, but steadily strengthening, slender frame, leaning against the wall ahead of her.

"That's a new name," she said back.

"It just sort of, came out?" Newt replied, sauntering over to her and plopping down on the mattress next to her, "Why are you reading that shuck thing?"

"Because I like it!" She playfully smacked him with the book.

Newt smiled at her, "Read it to me, in ridiculous voices,"

"You wish,"

"Oh I wish-" he stopped dead in the middle of his joking sentence, "Never mind. I'm not like that," he whispered back.

Ruby frowned, "Like what?"

The blonde boy looked to the ground, "Like the other guys around here,"

It went silent; in fact, she didn't say another word.

She jumped when she felt Newt's hand touch hers.

There were no words exchanged, Newt only picked up the book and examined it.

Ruby watched as he would frown suddenly, his lips moving ever so slightly, as if trying to sound out a word.

"You okay?"

Newt nodded, "It's just," he paused, "I-I can't remember some of these words."

Ruby leaned over his shoulder and peered down at the words on the back of the book, "Show me,"

Newt pointed to the word 'mysterious', which made Ruby frown at the fact he couldn't remember it.

"Mysterious,"

Newt sighed, "Bloody hell I knew that,"

Ruby chuckled, "What else?"

Newt pointed to two other words, 'pernicious' and 'thorough'.

He had the hardest time pronouncing the latter word, "Shuck it, I can't say it,"

"You've seen the word before, just try and dig!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Well it isn't _that_ easy, birdie!" He snapped, sighing and burying his face in his hands.

Wearily, Ruby placed a hand on his shoulder, running her thumb over his shoulder blade ever so slightly. She could feel how tense and angry he was, and she completely understood.

"Maybe I could read the book to you—maybe that would help?" She suggested quietly.

Newt sighed, "I'd be the dumb shank of the Glade,"

"Why, because you can't remember certain things just like everyone else around here?" Ruby asked as she stared him down.

Newt looked up at her, a sort of sad and distant look in his eyes. Yes, he truly felt dumb, and also very frustrated.

Why couldn't he remember simple words?

* * *

Ruby began to read to Newt, whenever he was sleeping at the end of the hall they would read a chapter each night.

Slowly her nightmares went away.

Two weeks later she wasn't having them, and her guard-watch wasn't as consistent anymore, but Newt never failed to show up and give her a goodnight hug.

Ben was by Ruby's side during most of the waking hours, helping her with various things and helping her at the sight of the greenhouse, which she was spending more and more time at.

Alby had her with Gally basically every day, so she figured that was where she was going to be put.

But she also had another idea she wanted to bring up with Alby. Her mind was constantly full of ideas, she wanted to write and she wanted to express everything with her words. More notes than ever were scribbled into her little book, eventually she would run out of space.

Maybe Alby would let her start keeping track of the events, supplies, new boys, and loss of boys in the Glade. She could become a Keeper of Records, or something along those lines.

Ruby had a week left of being Greenie, Alby and Gally kept reminding her, meaning that she would be chosen for her position in the Glade later in the next week or so.

Nothing much had happened in the last two weeks, now that she thought about it. Her nightmares went away, that was about it.

And _Newt_.

Newt had happened.

The boy couldn't stop staring at her, and it was awkward. She would give him subtle glares as a way of saying "back off unless you wanna be caught". But he couldn't help himself, he was still surprised Ruby had expressed mutual feelings for him.

When they could, they would sneak times taking a walk around the Deadheads when they could, making sure to leave wherever they were at separate times so no one would suspect much.

They would head to the corner of the Deadheads, where the metal walls met. There was a lone tree there, and they would sit at its base and talk, sit silently, or Ruby would read to Newt. Once in a while he would stop her to look at a word that sounded familiar to him.

Eventually the words began to come back as the week went on.

It felt good to actually remember something.

* * *

Reid was watching, that boy wasn't oblivious. He saw the glances Newt snuck at Ruby, and vice versa; one day he even caught them hugging at the edge of the forest.

He could get what he wanted, and he knew how to get it now.

Following Ruby into Homestead, he caught her by the back of her shirt and slammed her inside a broom closet, shutting the door behind them and harshly tugging on the light string from above. The dimly lit room was dusty and had a stale smell to it; there wasn't much room either.

Ruby was shaking terribly, but she kept her mouth shut and her face straight. If she showed any sign of weakness, Reid would swoop in on her, and who knew what then.

"How's Newt?"

"Shuck off, Reid,"

Reid chuckled and stroked her chin, "I mean, I don't blame 'im. Of course I don't know if attention whores are really my deal, but Newt must have an odd thing for it,"

Ruby suddenly slammed Reid with a harsh kick from her feet against the other side of the wall, the back of his head collided with the edge of a shelf. A little bit of blood trickled down the back of his neck; he growled at her and shoved her back, pinning her against her side of the wall. Ruby didn't make a sound, only looked him straight in the eyes, _do not avoid eye contact_!

"You got some nerve, Greenie."

"You do too, slinthead."

Reid brought his hand back, making the girl flinch and emit a gasp.

The taller boy began to quietly chuckle menacingly, now grasping her shoulders tightly and pressing her closer to the wall, "That's what I thought."

Now Ruby avoided his sharp gaze, she looked to the ground and craned her neck back as Reid took in a large sniff, his nose rubbing against her cheek and jawline. He was _way _too close.

"Reid, stop-"

"I'll tell everyone about you and Lizard Boy, maybe I'll even throw in a little something for the gentleman himself."

Ruby's head snapped back to his, "You wouldn't!"

"Here's the deal, you give me what I want and I won't tell anyone about your fling, got it?"

Ruby refused to say anything, she just stared back at him.

The boy growled and brought a knee up into her groin, causing an electric pain to course through her abdomen and all the way up. She winced loudly and collapsed to the floor, the tears pricked at her eyes, and she squeezed her eyes tighter and coiled her arms around her torso even more so.

Reid yanked her chin up and smiled, "I guess that's a deal then,"

He left, without another word. Ruby was terrified now, and she wasn't going to say a thing to anyone, who knew what Reid's cronies would do if she told anyone and Reid got in trouble. It was a risk she was, under _no _circumstances, going to take.

* * *

"Oh god!"

Ruby was awoken by someone crying out and. . . . was that puking?

It was an awful sound, it sounded painful and messy. The person wretched a few more times, but nothing came up.

"Water!" They cried out, their voice hoarse and croaky.

She sat up and listened again, there was some shuffling and muffled voices around the corner. Suddenly the person let out a pained yelp and puked again. Ruby shook her head and buried her face into the covers, draining out the sounds as best as she could.

There was a thud, whoever it was had fallen and was now puking again, and then, he passed out.

"Go get a med-jack!" Someone cried out, more people were running down the hall and to whoever it was that was sick.

When they carried the boy out, Ruby had fallen asleep again.

* * *

There was an alarm, Ruby sat bolt upright and looked around in a panic. The alarm was deep and loud, booming across the Glade. Other boys down the hall sat up slowly, yawning and stretching, as if it were an everyday thing.

"Hey!" She shrieked, scrambling to her feet and sprinting to the end of the hall, "What's going on?"

Some of the boys turned back and eyed her strangely, "Don't you know?"

"Obviously not, shuck-face!" She snapped.

"Oh, that's right, you're a Greenie."

"Not anymore!" Someone called out as they left Homestead.

Ruby frowned and stared as everyone shuffled past her, the alarm still sounding.

When Newt's grinning face appeared in the doorway, she loosened up a bit and stared back at him.

"You've been promoted!" He cried out, running in and taking her hand.

"What?"

"We got a new Greenbean, Box is comin' up today!"

He dragged her outside and down the steps, confusion flooding her mind.

"What the hell?"

"The Box, how we get supplies and a new Greenie!"

Eventually Ruby let go of his hand and jogged next to him, a feeling of relief washed over her. She wasn't the new kid anymore; that was someone else's place now, maybe they wouldn't call her Greenie anymore.

The alarm died off, the red lights around the Box shut off, and the Gladers quieted. Ruby heard the click of the locks unlocking, and it brought back a wave of memories from her own ride up in that dreadful elevator.

Stepping back a bit in fear, for a moment she thought she was trapped inside of it again, Gally steadied her and smiled, "It's okay, you don't have to be afraid of it anymore."

Ruby sighed and turned back, the Box had come to a stop with a loud _ka-chunk_, the gears and grinds stopped turning and the alarm went silent, the lights around the box still flashing a bright red. There was another buzz and the lights turned green, Minho and Alby grabbed the handles on the two, big, white, metal doors to the Box, yanking them back with no effort.

It was silent, the boys peering over each other's shoulders to get a glimpse at the new Greenie.

"Help!"

Ruby jumped a little, the voice sounded horrified.

"Come on, Greenbean!" Alby exclaimed as he held a hand down into the Box.

There was some scrambling and things being knocked over in the process, laughter filled the air. Ruby pushed her way past the boys and peered over the edge slightly.

A small boy, maybe thirteen years old at the most, was cowering in the corner of the Box. Sweat covered his forehead and his body was trembling terribly. Whimpers escaped his mouth and the tears flooded his eyes.

"I want my mom!" He cried out, unleashing a sob. Alby and Minho looked at each other and sighed, the Asian boy hopped into the Box, scooped the terrified little boy into his arms, and hoisted him up to Alby. The boy kicked at Alby and fell from his hold, hitting his head harshly on the ground as he did so. He cried out in pain, "I can't remember anything, you did this to me!" He exclaimed, kicking at Alby's legs.

"Calm down, Greenie, just tell us your name. It's gonna-"

"No!"

Ruby felt another wave of familiarity and sadness, this boy was reacting the same way she had.

"What's your name?" Alby asked once more, but the boy only continued to cry.

Ruby watched as Newt stepped forward and crouched down, his calming demeanor emanated off of him, and all went quiet. The boy sat up and wiped his eyes, still shaking and whimpering.

"Now can ya tell me your name, Greenie?" Newt asked in sincerity.

The boy nodded his head, "Otto, that's my name." He whispered.

Newt patted his shoulder and cracked a crooked grin, "'Atta boy, Otto."

Newt helped him stand up and called Ruby over. For a moment she just stood there as Otto turned to look at her, sniffling with red eyes and a runny nose.

Gally nudged her forward, and soon she was jogging to Newt's side.

"This is Ruby, she was our newest Greenie until you came along," Newt said as he took Ruby's hand. The girl glared at him, shaking his hand from hers in an instant.

She was sure she could feel Reid's stare boring into her soul.

Before Newt could look at her, she bent down slightly and took Otto's hand, "Congratulations, you're the Greenie now."

"I wanna go home," Otto suddenly said as he pulled Ruby to him, hugging her and sobbing once more. His face was buried into her middle, the tears soaking her shirt and his sobs wracking his body, he was shaking so hard now that Ruby could feel it reverberating in her insides.

Ruby looked to Alby, Minho, and Newt, the tears forming in her eyes threatened to spill over. She ran a hand through Otto's black hair in an attempt to calm him.

He began to wail, and that's when Minho and Alby pried the boy off of Ruby, and they took him off to Homestead.

Ruby sighed and ran a hand across her face, holding back more cries as she watched them carry the boy away.

"Ruby," Gally whispered from next to her, "Get the vines ready, we're sending someone down today, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Ruby whispered.

_That poor boy, can I just go to him and hold him?_

Minho and Alby shut the large doors and listened as the gears and grinds began to turn again, the metallic sounds ringing loudly in Ruby's ears.

"Now we just gotta wait until the Box is all the way down," Newt said as he stood next to Ruby, wondering if this plan was really any good at all.

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

Otto had passed out as soon as they entered Homestead, and hadn't woken up since then. The poor kid, it really made me sad to watch his eyes glaze over in fear.

He didn't deserve this.

Alby and Minho headed back just as Newt and I began to tug on various vines, testing them to see which were the strongest. Once we found them, we got a few boys together and began to tie each end of the vines together.

That rope was ridiculously long.

"Alright, which one of you slintheads wants to go?" Alby asked, his voice booming over everyone else's.

It went dead silent.

"Come on, it won't be that bad!" Minho exclaimed, putting his hands on his hips.

"It was Ruby's idea, why don't we send her down?" Someone called out, a Keeper obviously, no one else had known I suggested this.

A few boys glared at me, and I knew it was because this idea was shuck-crazy.

Others began to shout their agreement, pointing fingers at me and trying to get Alby to agree as well. When someone tried to hand me one end of our makeshift rope, Newt and Gally stepped in front of me, telling the kid to back off.

Aren't they just great?

"Shut up! Ruby ain't goin' down there, good that?" Alby exclaimed, "Good that?" He repeated, shouting at them when no one responded.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"I'll do it."

Everyone turned to see a tall, lanky boy step forward. I didn't know his name, but I knew he was a Slicer (they worked in the Bloodhouse). He was quiet and shy, from what I had seen of him, so to see him step forward so boldly was surprising.

Alby huffed his approval, also surprised, "Thank you, Tripper."

Tripper nodded and slowly trudged to the front, Alby and Minho securely tied the end of the rope around his waist, giving him a thumbs-up when they were done.

"Alright shanks, let's do this." Alby said as we all nodded. Minho and Alby ran to the doors of the Box and pried them open, it was weird to see the shaft empty, with no Box. We moved together closer to the Box, straightening out the rope as we did so. Everyone took a side, Gally and Newt across from me on the other side, little Ben to my left and Winston to my right. Most of the Keepers were in front, patting Tripper on the back and wishing him good luck.

"Hey, Tripper!" I called out, the boy's brown eyes flicked to me, "Thanks."

He nodded, but said nothing. Soon, he was slowly walking down the edge of the box, the rope sliding through our hands as we steadily lowered him down.

"Keep goin'!" Minho called out.

"You doin' okay?" Alby called down to Tripper.

"All good!" The boy yelled back, he was definitely nervous, you could hear the shakiness in his voice.

Newt flicked my thumb, "Quit worryin', birdie. He'll be fine,"

Damn he could read me so well.

"We hope," Ben muttered from beside me.

"Shut up pee-wee," I whispered back, "He'll be fine."

Ben huffed, "You can be really mean sometimes."

"You can be a brat too, ya know." Gally interjected.

We were trying to keep the tension and anxiousness in the air light.

"Thank you!" I responded with a laugh, Ben just wrinkled his nose and rolled his eyes.

"It's so dark down here!" Tripper yelled, from what we could tell, he had to be at least halfway down the shaft.

Alby leaned over the edge, "Just look up at the light here if you need to!"

"Wait!" Tripper called out, "I think I see something!"

"Keep goin' then!" Alby yelled at us as we had temporarily stopped lowering.

I don't know who the shank, or shanks, were that let go, but suddenly the vine began to run between our grasps and slipped from our holds.

It stung and cut as it ran across my palm, I tried to grab it but as I did it just pulled me with it.

"Help!" Tripper cried as he began to fall.

"Grab it shanks!" Minho cried as he lunged for the running vine. Once Alby got ahold of it too, the vine became still again, but Tripper was still dangling.

I let out a shaky breath and we regained composure, my heartbeat had picked up and sweat dripped down my face.

"Tripper?" Minho called down.

"It's okay, guys! I'm fine, I-"

The weight on the vine suddenly disappeared, and the high pitched _chink!_ of a blade rang through the air. The weight was actually so much lesser than what it had been that some of us fell backwards from the lack of Tripper's weight.

But where had that weight gone?

We heard the sudden painful, messy, and blood curdling cry from Tripper below. It was short and quick, but so loud and terrifying. You could tell there was some form of liquid in his mouth by the gurgling and choking. I let go of the rope, all color drained from my face.

I knew exactly what had happened.

His lifeless body now swung and crashed into the side of the shaft with a menacing _thunk_, followed by more messy sounds I care not to elaborate on.

"Oh god," Minho said quietly as he turned from away from the Box, hunching over and sucking in sharp, quick breaths.

"Pull 'im up!" Alby ordered, trying to hide the shock from his voice. This time it only took three boys to drag his body back up.

But what came back up was half of a body.

Tripper had been sawed _clean in half_.

I vomited, tears stung my eyes and I immediately regretted ever suggesting this idea.

Why would someone do this?

Newt turned to me, but all voices had gone blurry in my head and ears, I couldn't make out was he was even saying to me. I just fell to my knees and stared ahead of me. Someone else's hands were on my shoulders, shaking me lightly, but I didn't care.

There weren't even tears at this point.

"Baggers!" Alby cried out, the three boys were gone in an instant. Others had fled the scene in panic, some vomited like I had, others in complete shock.

Tripper had been staring at me only minutes ago. He was so young, so innocent.

I felt like this was all my fault.

_This was my fault._

I just let Tripper die.

I had just killed a Glader.

* * *

_**Let this half-shank be a warning to all:**_

_**You can't escape through the Box Hole.**_

* * *

**Man that scene with Reid was hard to right, I personally know others that have faced things like that, and I don't want Ruby to seem like a Mary-Sue with this situation but I mean if you think about it realistically, if this truly happened and she was the _only _girl in a secluded area of teenage boys who were probably half cray-cray, it would be bound to happen sooner or later. It won't turn out all _oh help me I am so weak and blah blah blah _damsel in distress type thing.**

**So Tripper, I got that name from my parents actually. I learned that if my sister was going to be a boy, they were going to name her Tripper Mason! I was going to be Mason Odelle! Fun fact for the day!**

**Views, follows, favorites, and reviews SKYROCKETED after The Maze Runner premiere! Thank you all, it means so much! Truly!**

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**


End file.
